


Agreement or Sacrifice?

by insaneinlv



Series: Agent Mardex [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Healing, Impending Death, Loki and Sophia are now in love, Lots of tears, Recovery, does this count as angst?, it is official, tiny bit of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneinlv/pseuds/insaneinlv
Summary: Loki has taken a dying Sophia to Asgard in the hopes that their healers will be able to save her. Sophia is saved, but she is still healing, and the way in which she heals is rather strange. But maybe it isn't at all. After all, Loki and Sophia seem to have an inexplicable bond, one that is incredibly deep.But as Sophia is recovering, they have yet another challenge to face: the bargain Loki made to save Sophia's life.





	1. connection

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to mention this real quick: I am not Sophia. There are some aspects of Sophia’s character that are from me, such as her taste in music, but this is NOT a self-insert. I have a self-insert into the MCU and this is not it.  
> But this book is going to have plot, but it will have much less action, and more emotion, which is probably for the best. This will probably be the last book of the series, unless I am blessed with inspiration, or I make a one shot somewhere in the timeline, whether in the future or in the past. Those will be posted to the same series.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Insaneinlv out!

Hiemdal sighed in exasperation when Thor and Loki came back to Asgard, dragging a dying mortal with them. But, he asked no questions, and welcomed them back to Asgard. Loki didn’t even turn his head in Heimdal’s direction, but handed Sophia to Thor, who took off to the healers, using his hammer to take the quickest way: flying.  
Loki began the walk to the healers, running as quickly as he could. When he arrived, Sophia was already in the Soul Forge. He watched as her energy floated and swirled above her body. He had never thought about it before, but he now realized that, in his eyes, the sight was quite beautiful. Her energy restlessly flickered and darted above her, like a fire burning. There wasn’t much of it.  
Thor was standing at Sophia’s head, pensive. Loki came to his side,  
“How is she?”  
“She is stable for now. Weak, but stable. The only thing I am concerned for, is that Odin may throw her out. Heimdal will undoubtedly alert him of her presence.” He leaned towards Loki, but didn’t look away from Sophia.  
“As is his duty.” Loki nodded.  
“How are we to convince him to let Sophia stay?” Thor turned to Loki. Loki looked at Thor, then back at Sophia,  
“I think…” he paused, as if measuring his words, “I think, she may be able to.”  
Thor raised an eyebrow, and pointed to Sophia, “You think, that this mortal will be able to convince Odin to let her stay here?”  
Loki shrugged, “well, yes.”  
Thor chuckled and shook his head, “I wish I could trust you.”  
Loki looked at the floor, then at Thor, “Do you believe I love Sophia?”  
“Yes.” Thor looked straight forward, “I can find no other reason for you to be so desperate for her safety that you would go so far as to offer yourself. I still cannot fully believe it but… I believe that evidence will present itself soon enough.” He nodded and let his eyes fall to the floor.  
“Then trust that.”  
Thor turned to Loki. His green, piercing eyes were serious, not mischievous or playful. They were steady, as if searching him, penetrating him to find how he truly felt, to find what he truly believed. It made him feel uneasy, and he turned back to Sophia. Soon after, Loki looked on the girl as well. They were silent for a long time, not wanting to leave her side as the healers worked their magic. The fire above her did not grow any brighter. One of the healers made a comment that Sophia’s energy was a bit different from any she had seen. Of course, it may be that she was only mortal, but the energy seemed more energetic, almost. It was like a dying fire, the kind that slowly diminishes, but still flickers with defiance, as if fighting to continue burning. The thought that Sophia was fighting to live comforted Loki.  
Then Sif and Frigga entered. Both the brothers were startled, but relaxed when they saw that Odin was not with them. Sif seemed confused. Thor pulled her to the side and talked with her. Loki and Frigga’s eyes met. He averted his gaze back to Sophia. Again, he noticed how unlike herself she seemed in death, so submissive. He didn’t notice that Frigga was next to him. Not until she spoke, anyway.  
“How did you meet the mortal?” she asked.  
“When I was brought to earth, she was assigned to keep watch over me while the Avengers were away in another realm.” He answered.  
“I see. And so beauty has tamed the beast.” She smiled lovingly on him. Loki chuckled and closed his eyes briefly, deep in thought.  
“I suppose you could put it like that.” He said softly. They were quiet for a while.  
“How did she come to be like this?” She asked.  
“Defending me.” Loki had resigned himself to that fact.  
“And now you blame yourself. That you weren’t able to protect her.” Frigga said matter-of-factly.  
Loki sighed and didn’t answer. They both knew she was right. Why say it aloud? Frigga laughed gently and took his hand,  
“If you believe she loved you, then you have to trust her that she did what she believed to right. That’s all she can do. That’s all any of us can do. It’s what you’re doing right now.”  
Loki didn’t look up. Frigga took his other hand and turned him towards her so she could see his eyes,  
“I know you will not give up until she is either healed, or dead. I know you don’t want her to die, none of us do. But she has already made a difference in you. I see it.”  
“She won’t die. She can’t die. If she dies I’ll…” Loki let his head fall and closed his eyes. Frigga pulled him into her and comforted him as he cried into her shoulder like she had done so many times before. She marveled at how this human had somehow been able to soften his seemingly frozen heart.  
Thor smiled softly as he watched the scene. He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help himself, and in the end, he was glad he did. He was confident that he never would have seen this side of his brother, had his mother not shown it to him.  
Finally the girl stirred,  
“Loki…” she muttered. Loki fell silent and pulled himself from his mother. Looking down on her, he saw that she was restlessly moving. She turned her head, but never opened her eyes. She raised her knee, but let it fall again.  
“Loki?” she asked again. He smiled through tears and gently brushed his thumb along her cheek,  
“I’m here, love.” He whispered. As soon as he touched her, the fire above her flared up, gaining strength. The occurrence was strange, and all of the healers looked at each other in wonder. When he drew his hand back, the fire died down again, but it wasn’t quite so dim as before.  
“Loki!” she restlessly cried.  
“Shh.” This time, he took her hand, and again, the fire gained strength.  
No one was quite sure what was happening, least of all Loki himself. He looked to the healers as to what he should do. They were talking amongst themselves. Loki didn’t let go of Sophia’s hand, but looked on her with concern. Her labored breathing concerned him, but she seemed to be thinking, as if she were fighting back death consciously, as if she were trying to wake. He squeezed her hand and silently encouraged her.  
“Perhaps the All-Father would know of this anomaly.” A healer said. Loki jerked his head up to find who had uttered the statement.  
“No.” He said firmly, “Odin cannot know that she is here.” He nodded at Sophia.  
“Loki, what if he can save her?” Thor came beside Loki.  
“But he won’t!” Loki hissed, coming in between Thor and Sophia, “You said it yourself, Odin will cast Sophia back to earth, to die!”  
“And how, my son, could you be so sure of this conclusion?”  
Loki snapped his eyes to the entrance just in time to see Odin enter the room. Loki immediately dropped Sophia’s hand and moved in between Odin and the Soul Forge.  
“Then tell me, Father.” He spat the name as an insult, “Would you spare her life?”  
Odin didn’t respond, but turned to the healers. They began speaking too low for Loki to hear. Sophia, however, had begun whimpering his name again. He reluctantly came to her side and took her hand again. The thought that Odin may take Sophia away from him filled him with so much rage, he could see his arm shake as he clutched Sophia’s hand. He reached out and smoothed the tangled hair to her head. Filled and overflowing with emotion, he bent over and tenderly kissed her forehead.  
Thor and Frigga saw this. They looked at one another, and Frigga left to talk with Odin. Thor continued to watch his brother brood over the mortal girl. Sif watched the girl with curiosity. What was it in mortals that so captured the hearts of the Odinson brothers? The question puzzled her, but she was patient.


	2. home

Odin approached Sophia and observed her energy. Frigga came up beside Loki and gently took his arm. Loki still held Sophia’s hand, but never took his eyes off his father. Slowly, Odin circled Sophia, looking at her energy from every angle. Finally, he reached into the mist. All of the dust was sucked into his hand, he placed his palm on the girl’s forehead, and she started. She jerked awake and sat up abruptly. She wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck, and Loki, startled, held her to him.   
Frigga led them to a well-furnished room. There was a bed, a couch, a balcony, and everything you would find in an Asgardian bedroom. Loki laid Sophia on the bed, keeping hold of her hand. Thor stood at the doorway. He didn’t feel that it was his place to enter. Frigga put a hand on her son’s shoulder,  
“Remember, you must be touching her if she is to live.”  
Loki chuckled, “I doubt any difficulty will arise.”  
She smiled warmly and left the room. Thor and Sif followed. Loki turned back to the girl. He was at a loss what to do now. If he were honest, he would confess that he was tired. But he was the god of mischief. He was not honest. He sighed, determined that she would live, and relieved that she would live. His eyes traveled down her body, and he noticed things about her that he was surprised he hadn’t before. For instance, the way her chest rose and fell with every steady breath she took, the way her jaw connected to her neck, the way her collarbone was barely visible under her pale skin... He closed his eyes firmly shut. Such thoughts were not beneficial to him or to Sophia. He knew as well as she that they could never be… that. She was mortal, he was a god, she was nineteen, he was one thousand forty eight, she was the purest form of innocence ever to grace that rock, he was the most despicable form of evil. Perish the thought that he would taint her with his malice.  
Suddenly restless, he picked up Sophia and carried her to the couch, where he positioned her in the way they had fallen asleep on the couch back at Avengers towers so long ago. He put his arm around her waist, holding her to him. He wondered if that counted as “touching her.” She groaned in distress, and leaned towards him more. He froze, waiting to see what she would do. She gripped his vest, but that wasn’t enough. She rested her head on his shoulder, but was still restless. She finally relaxed when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, and leaned his head back. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep.  
…  
“Loki. Loki! Oh come on, god of sleep, wake up!” Loki heard Sophia calling him. He pretended to continue to sleep. He heard her sigh,  
“I know you’re awake.” She waited. She sighed again, then continued in a sing-song voice,  
“Oh well, I guess only a true love’s kiss will wake the sleeping prince. Oh, Sif!” She called. That made Loki smile.  
“Ah-hah!” She jabbed two fingers into his side. He laughed and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style as he stood up. She was still giggling.  
“Darling, what did I tell you about tickling gods?” he scolded her.  
“That it’s how to get you to kneel?” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself upright, “Cause that’s what it did last time.”  
Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head,  
“I would kneel to you anyway, princess.” He was pleased by the shade of red that her face flushed.  
“You’ve never called me that before…” She said shyly, avoiding his eyes.  
“That is your title while you stay in Asgard,” He carried her to the balcony, “Princess.”  
She was in awe of it all. He set her down and she slowly walked the length of the balcony. He watched her as she looked at the sun shining on the sea, then the horses grazing in the fields over the hills, then the people going about their day in the streets below.  
“It’s beautiful…” She said after a while. He was surprised how happy he felt, showing her his home. She turned to him after a moment, her face shining with joy,  
“Loki, you LIVE here?”  
He laughed and joined her, putting an arm around her shoulders,  
“Born and raised. Well. Raised.”  
She laughed. They watched Asgard in silence, listening to the sea, enjoying the cool, morning breeze. Loki looked at her after a little bit. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling gently. The wind stirred her hair as it blew and it made Loki want to run his fingers through it. He let his hand drop hurriedly as soon as he heard the door open. It was Sif and Frigga. He and Sophia left the balcony and joined the visitors.  
“Loki said that you would prefer my style of clothing to his mother’s.” Sif said amiably. She set the clothes she was carrying on the bed.  
“He said that, huh?” she said, blushing.  
“Oh, don’t blame Loki, darling.” Frigga said warmly, “We would have figured it out.” Sophia seemed to relax then. Frigga turned to Loki,  
“Bring her to the healers once she has changed. Thor and I want to make sure she is strong enough to return to earth.”  
Loki nodded. Sophia received hugs from Sif and Frigga, and they left.  
“Your mom and sister are really nice.” She said once they were gone. Loki laughed for a solid five minutes.  
“Oh for Thor’s sake, Loki, what in the name of Mjolnir did I say!?”  
Once Loki had regained the ability to breathe, he answered her,  
“Sif is not my sister. Yet.”  
“Oh.” She said, embarrassed, “Well? You gonna let me change?”  
Now Loki blushed. He had kind of forgotten.  
“Of course. I was-“  
“Yeah, we know you’re perverted.” She smirked at him, “Now be gone, god of mischief!”  
He sheepishly left. When she emerged, wearing Sif’s clothing, she seemed nervous.  
“You look…” Loki was unable to find words. In truth, he couldn’t find the right way to describe her kind of beauty, but she didn’t let him finish,  
“Uncomfortable?”  
Loki shook his head, and then began to laugh. She rolled her eyes,  
“What is it now?”  
“Now you know how I felt when forced to wear your Midgardian clothes.”  
She smiled, “Justice is getting served, huh?”  
He took her arm in his and led her downstairs,  
“Perhaps. But you wear it terribly well.”  
She smiled to herself, blushing.  
“And, for the record, I am not perverted.” He said, somewhat offended. The color left Sophia’s face; she seemed worried as she looked at him. She looked away again.  
“Oh. Loki, I’m sorry. I was teasing. I know you’re not perverted.”  
He smiled and began to laugh again. Sophia sighed and waited for his laughter to subside. Once he fell silent, she asked him,  
“What was so funny? You always got on my case for laughing a lot, now why are you laughing so much?”  
“Some would say that my influence on you has not been for the better. But I quite like it.” He gave her an evil smirk. And, to his surprise, she matched it,  
“That’s a rather vague answer to my question.”  
“Perhaps I am more inclined to laugh because I am relieved you are alright.” He turned to smile gently on her, but never did. She had frozen, with a look of fear and pain in her eyes.  
“Sophia?” he asked, panicked, “Sophia!” He took her face in his hands, and as soon as he touched her, she stirred to life. She raised her eyes to meet his, and for the briefest of moments, she stood there, looking at him, holding his wrists for balance. But soon, she ran to him, burying her face into his chest. He held her as she cried silently into him. She wasn’t sobbing, but she shook with fear.  
“Sophia.” He breathed, kissing the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair, gently untangling any snarls he met.  
“Sophia, you must see the healers.”  
“I know…” She said shakily. But she didn’t move. Instead, she began to sob.  
“Sophia, please, no.” he kissed the top of her head again.  
“Please no…” he said again.  
“Sophia, as long as I have strength to draw breath, I will not let harm come to you.”  
“I know…” She said, breathing heavily, “I’m just scared! I’ve never been here, and despite the countless questions I’ve given you and Thor, the unknown of it scares me.” she confessed.  
“Sophia, dear…” he pulled her away and held her shoulders. She refused to look at him.  
“Don’t be like that. Look at me, darling.”  
Her face rose, and her starry eyes gazed into his. He swallowed before speaking slowly, putting meaning and sincerity behind his words.  
“I, would not have brought you here, if I did not know for sure that you would be safe, and well cared for. I am here.” He raised his hand and brushed her cheek with his knuckle, “I will never leave your side unless you wish it.”  
She smiled.  
“Now. May we continue to the healers?” he asked.  
She nodded and they continued, except now, Loki had an arm locked around her waist.


	3. The monster isn't a monster at all

When they entered the room, everyone knew that something had gone wrong. The healers flocked to their mortal patient and led her to the soul forge. Loki reluctantly loosed his hold on her. Concerned, Frigga came to Loki,  
“What happened?”  
“I mentioned that I was relieved she was alright. Then she broke down.” he shook his head and sighed, “I don’t know what went wrong.”  
“I think she’s scared.” Frigga took Loki’s hand, “She realized how close she had come to dying, she realized that she was in a world she was not born into, and was just overwhelmed with fear.”  
Loki nodded thoughtfully, “She did say that she was scared of the unknown of Asgard.”  
Frigga smiled, “Perhaps taking away ‘the unknown’ would help her with her fear.”  
Loki smiled, beginning to plan.  
“What if we had a dance?” he asked suddenly.  
“What?” Frigga laughed.  
“On earth she showed interest in Asgardian culture. I can think of no better way to show her Asgardian culture than a dance.” He turned to Frigga and gave her his best, ‘who’s your favorite son?’ look. Frigga laughed,  
“I will see what can be done.”  
Loki watched as Sophia’s energy began to burn above her. She looked at it in wonder. He could practically see the gears in her head turning. Then a look of understanding went off in her eyes.  
“This is a quantum field generator!” She cried in amazement.  
“Oh, no, darling.” Loki laughed, coming alongside her, “It is a soul forge.” He took her hand.  
“Pretty sure it’s also a quantum field generator. Wait, how did Tony put it?” she was silent for a moment. Then she shook her head, “I can’t remember. But I’m sure it’s a quantum field generator. I’ll have to ask him when I…” she fell silent, finishing her thought by turning her hand in Loki’s hand and intertwining their fingers. She gripped him very tightly.  
“You WILL see them again, Sophia.” He said softly. She smiled weakly at him,  
“If you say so, god of lies.”  
Her words stung. She sighed,  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve said that.”  
He chuckled and smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear,  
“I’m not exactly innocent myself.”  
She laughed,  
“A simple ‘I forgive you’ will suffice!”  
Loki sighed and looked to her energy. It was stronger than yesterday, but not by much.  
“What does it mean?” She interrupted his thoughts.  
“It means you’re healing. Slowly, perhaps; but you are healing.” He said determinedly. She nodded thoughtfully.  
“How long will I stay here?” she asked. Loki looked to one of the healers. They shook their head and shrugged.  
“I don’t know.” he answered.  
“Hm. Ok.” She said.

After the healers had finished, Loki decided to take Sophia to the sea. There were few people there, and he knew that many people in a small space stressed her. He figured she could relax while there.  
She shivered in the wind that blew harshly, pulling the cloak Thor had given to her closer around her shoulders. Loki was about to put an arm around her to maybe help keep her warm, but she walked onto the small beach as he lifted his arm. He let her walk on her own, letting her absorb everything. The wind whipped her hair and her cloak as she stood alone on the beach. She eventually sat down. When she did, Loki followed her onto the beach, checking behind him to see if anyone was coming. To his relief, they were alone. He sat down next to her, and she climbed into his lap, protesting that it was cold. Loki gladly held her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Loki absent mindedly playing with her hair. He asked her if she felt warmer. She nodded and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He absolutely relished the feeling,  
“See? Despite my jotun blood, I can keep you warm.” He said more to himself than to her.  
“I never said you couldn’t.” she took one of his hands, lifting it, but promptly letting it drop again. She didn’t let go, though.  
“But, what’s a jotun?”  
“I’m a jotun, love. A frost giant”  
“Wait, you are?”  
“You didn’t know?” he was shocked. She turned around in his lap,  
“Well, I mean, I knew you were adopted. That’s why you threw your little temper tantrum that leveled Jane’s town. But a Frost Giant?” she shook her head, “And are they warm? I mean-“ She blushed. Loki smiled,  
“I understand. No, they do not have internal heat. If you were to touch them, as a mortal, you most likely would freeze on the spot.”  
“Like Cap-sicle in the arctic.” She said to herself. Loki cocked his head in confusion. Sophia shook her head,  
“Loki, I’m touching you, I mean…” she glanced at his lips, but firmly shut her eyes and shook her head. She took his hand and raised it up, pressing her palm and fingers to his.  
“See?” she bent her fingers and interlocked their hands, “I’m fine.”  
Loki looked at their hands, then at her. She was peering innocently up at him, as if waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t, she continued to question him,  
“But what if you touched one?” she asked.  
“If an Asgardian touches a frost giant, their skin freezes. It takes several days for it to fully heal. However, If I were to touch one, well…” Loki trailed off.  
“Come with me. I hope you aren’t afraid of getting into a little mischief.” He smirked at her.  
“Hey.” She smirked right back, “It’s only mischief if we get caught, Right?”  
“I like the way you think.” He grinned and pulled her up. He tilted his head forward just slightly and stared her down, as if measuring if she really could handle the level of mischief they were getting into. She never faltered in staring back at him. She took the opportunity to notice and even admire just a little bit how deep a green his eyes were, and how they sparkled when he thought about getting into trouble.  
“Follow me.” he said suddenly, walking with a purpose towards the palace. She jogged to catch up with him. As soon as they reached a street with people, he turned down an alley and took her by the shoulders firmly enough to turn her to him, but not so roughly that she would be hurt. He snapped his fingers, and somehow, Sophia knew they were invisible now, and couldn’t make any noise, or disturb anything. She nodded to him. He turned again and continued, still towards the palace, but with much more care. She followed equally carefully.  
Sophia wasn’t one to go against the rules. Sure, she pressed the boundaries SHIELD gave her, but only when she deemed it necessary. She pushed the curfew Tony had given her, but only once. Now, she began to see why Loki loved it so much. She felt excited as they snuck up the palace steps, and every time they hid from a guard or citizen, she had to control her racing heart and irregular breathing. Loki seemed to be used to it, or perhaps born to it. He was calm and in control, directing her, and yet making sure he didn’t lose her. He didn’t let the excitement she knew he was feeling give them away, or distract him. Soon they were in front of two large doors. Loki looked up at them, as if remembering something. But he looked at her, as if to ask if she was ready. She nodded slowly. He put his hands on the doors, looked over his shoulder one last time, took a deep breath, and pushed them open. Once in, he carefully pulled them shut again, and let out a held breath.  
“The hard part is over.” he smiled at her, “This way.”  
He began to walk down the hall, but Sophia was fascinated by all the artifacts. She watched Loki as he pulled the Tesseract out of his vest and look at it,  
“You know, I forgot I had this.” he chuckled. He reached out to set it on the pedestal, but hesitated.  
“No, no, no…” she approached him, “I know that look. Put it down.”  
He looked at her, annoyed, but complied, continuing on to the end of the hall. Sophia eyed the Tesseract, trying to decide if it were the real thing or an illusion. She figured that an illusion wouldn’t give out the raw energy that it did, and followed Loki. He was looking at what looked to be a crystal box of some kind. Something was drifting and swirling inside it. She shivered. Loki turned to her.  
“If I touch a frost giant, this is what happens to me.” He reached out to touch the casket, but hesitated. He formed a fist with the hand and didn’t move. Sophia noticed just then that he was shaking.  
“You know, if you don’t want to show me this, you don’t have to.”  
He looked at her then, peering up innocently at him. Her eyes were filled with love, and Loki knew he didn’t deserve that love. He felt that she should know what she loved. He took a breath, and rested his hand on top of the casket. He felt the chill spread from his fingers, to his arm, to the rest of his body. Once he knew that his true form was revealed, he turned to her. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth agape. He waited. She covered her mouth with her hand. And then she laughed. Loki blinked. He had not expected that.  
“Wow…” she breathed, her eyes traveling down his body, then back to his face.  
“Wow…” she said again, chuckling, “Loki, you’re- this is-“ she shook his head and laughed again, “Beautiful!”  
Loki started, “Do you not understand? Do you not see the monster I am?!”  
She shook her head, “Only your appearance has changed. It’s not like with Bruce, how he’s a completely different person when the Hulk. And I know you’re not a monster. But, wow, your appearance! Your eyes are this bright scarlet, like blood! And honestly, you’re the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve seen. Hey, did you know that you’ve got this… pattern on your forehead?” she asked. She cocked her head, trying to explain what it looked like,  
“It’s like, a circle with a vertical line through it.”  
Loki shook his head in wonder, “I’ve never heard anyone describe a frost giant like that.”  
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, somehow, your already pronounced nose is more exaggerated in this form.” She teased. She stood on her toes, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself, and planted a kiss on his nose. She immediately recoiled, horror on her face,  
“I’m so sorry, I have no idea why I did that…” she breathed. In an attempt to comfort her, Loki took her hand,  
“You should not apologize. I have been more physical with you since your arrival in Asgard.”  
She smiled half-heartedly. She looked down at their hands.  
“Ya know? Your skin is a bit colder in this form too.”  
Loki looked down too. She turned her hand, but Loki acted first, anticipating that she wanted to intertwine her fingers with his, so they were holding hands in that way she seemed to like.  
“Your skin is warmer.” He said softly.  
She started and looked back at him. He met her gaze.  
“Loki…” she began, “Why have you been more physical with me?” she asked, “I mean, it’s not like I don’t like it!” she added hurriedly, at seeing the fear on his face, “I actually really like it. It’s something familiar in a very new place.”  
“I think…” he began to turn to his normal form, and he watched as Sophia took it all in. He continued once she looked back to his eyes,  
“I think it is because we are in my home. I feel like I have more of a claim to you here. Before, in your home, I felt like I sort of… belonged… to you, and here, I feel like you belong to me.”  
Sophia seemed perplexed. She smiled and shook her head,  
“I don’t think I understand.”  
Loki chuckled and stepped closer, placing his hands on her arms. She hesitantly raised her hands and placed them on his chest. He could hear the slight hitch in her breath.  
“Perhaps I don’t fully understand, either. Love, after all, is difficult for me to wrap my mind around.” He said, leaning closer to her.  
“Loki,” she said breathlessly, “Did you just tell me that you loved me?”  
He smirked in response. He felt a shudder go through her, and saw her swallow,  
“And now you’re going to kiss me?” She asked.  
“If you want me to.” he teased, now mere inches from her face. She closed her eyes,  
“Yes…” she said in a barely audible whisper. Her hot breath fanned across his face, and he tried to control the shiver that ran down his spine. He tilted her chin up with his knuckle. Hesitating to admire her, he brushed her cheek with his thumb before leaning in and…  
“Loki!” Thor had thrown open the doors, and was quite startled with the scene he was met with. Loki hurriedly shielded them with an illusion, but when he looked back to Sophia, he could see plainly that the moment was gone. She was laughing at Thor, and she moved in to hug him. He halfheartedly received her, but desperately, oh so desperately wanted to throw a dagger at Thor. She pulled away and turned to Thor. Loki lifted the illusion but put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side, to spite his brother, more than anything. She laughed.  
“I apologize, brother, Sophia, I had no intention of intruding.” Thor said, stunned.  
“No. Of course you didn’t.” Loki glowered. Sophia found the scene enormously funny.  
“Although…” Thor continued, “There are better places to…” he cleared his throat, “And mother has been looking for you. She wants Sophia to rest after a meal, so she will be prepared for the dance tonight.”  
Sophia’s eyes lit up, “A dance?”  
“Yes, Sophia! All the prominent families in Asgard are invited. You, of course, will be Loki’s guest.” Thor explained, “There will be music and food and drink to celebrate your recovery.” He stated happily. Sophia blushed,  
“I didn’t think I was that important…”  
“If you’re that important to Loki, you’re that important to Asgard.” Thor put a hand on her shoulder rather roughly. Sophia was strong, though, and found his excitement contagious. Thor removed his hand quickly, at Loki’s icy glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's very angry. Loki isn't happy at all.


	4. More Music

After their meal, Frigga sent Sophia and Loki to her ‘room’ to try to sleep. She concluded that Sophia could only heal when asleep, when touching Loki. The result was that Loki and Sophia had to sleep together. Sophia balked at that, and Loki tried to alleviate her hesitation.  
“If you don’t want this, then I’ll leave you be, but my mother insists that this must be done.” He calmly explained to Sophia, who was on the balcony, looking at the bifrost.  
“I know we have to.” she said, “Still. It feels…” she shuddered, “wrong.” She chuckled grimly, “If my friends saw me now, I’d never EVER hear the end of it.”  
“But they aren’t here. I know that if you ask him, Thor will not tell them, and I certainly won’t.” Loki came up behind her, and she turned around.  
“Nothing is happening.” He continued, “There is no reason for you to feel shame.” She sighed,  
“You’re right. Of course you’re right.” She leaned into him, “It’s just… in the relic room… we really would have kissed… I really would have kissed you! I wanted to!” She hugged him, distressed.  
“Do you regret that?” he asked softly. She was quiet,  
“Not- not really. I don’t think so. Do “just friends” act like that? Before that, it was believable, and pure, our friendship I mean. It’s just… Loki, people will talk!” She looked up.  
“Then let them talk.” He said firmly, almost angrily. Angry at the people, not at her. “They don’t know what happens here, and it will stay that way. Who are they to judge us?” She sighed,  
“You’re right…”  
“Sophia, I need to know. You know it is my nature to…” he looked for the right words, “tease you. Mischief, you know. Today in the relic room, do you not want that to happen again? If you are vague, then I fear I may overstep-“  
“No, Loki. I don’t regret it. In fact, I wouldn’t be upset if it happened again. But not here. Not now.” she said shyly.  
Loki nodded. “Now are you ready to sleep?”  
She nodded. He wanted to kiss her. Kiss her hair, her forehead, her cheek, anything. But he knew that now was not the time. She needed logic, and consistency. She needed rest. Loki picked her up, and brought her to the bed.  
Once they were settled, Sophia hid her face in Loki’s chest, as if to hide her shame from the world at what she was doing. Loki couldn’t say that her guilt didn’t sadden him. He couldn’t help but wonder if her reaction would be different if he were any other man.  
“Loki?” She asked.  
“Yes?”  
“I think I’m falling in love with you. For real this time.”  
“… Me too.”

Later that afternoon, Sif brought Sophia a dress for the dance. It was a deep blue, and it shimmered faintly in the sunlight. It was sleeveless, and conformed to her body well. Sophia didn’t want to wear it until they had to leave, though. Loki predicted this, as she was not one to wear anything beyond her jeans, boots, and T-shirts. They were wandering the halls to pass the time, and they came across the piano that Loki had often practiced at in his youth. She looked up at him, as if to ask if she were allowed to play it. He smiled,  
“There’s no one here.”  
She grinned and sat at the instrument. Her fingers hesitated over the keys. She considered what to play. Slowly, notes of music began to float on the breeze. Loki thought they sounded familiar. They reminded him of her, of them, both of them, together, somehow. How much he loved her, and yet no one could understand that, and yet he could never love her. He remembered the song when she began to sing  
“So close no matter how far, couldn’t be much more from the heart, forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters… Trust I seek and I find in you, every day for us something new. Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters.  
I never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don’t just say, and nothing else matters…  
Never cared for what they say. Never cared for games they played. I never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know, and I know…” There was so much love and emotion in her voice. It was the song they had danced to so long ago. Eventually, the music faded.  
“Do you remember that song?” She asked. Loki nodded,  
“Yes. You played it so… emotionally.”  
She smiled,  
“I think about us when I play that song. It really applies to us, doesn’t it? I mean, we trust each other, every day is a new adventure, you opened my mind, and I’m pretty sure I opened yours, and-“  
“I never opened myself up to someone like I did you.” Loki continued, “Just the same, we don’t care of what people say about us, do we?” he bumped her chin upward with his knuckle. She snickered,  
“Yeah, yeah. I get the hint.” She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, “I’m sorry about earlier today, by the way. I was tired.”  
Loki didn’t respond, except for hugging her back. She pulled away suddenly.  
“Ya know? there’s another song I think you’d like.” She said thoughtfully, “kind of reminds me of you.”  
“Well then.” He gestured to the piano, “Play on.”  
She turned to play. There was silence. Then all at once, a dark and somehow sad melody filled Loki’s ears. It flooded him with sorrow. The melody was constantly moving, while a simpler melody was played on top of it. He was nearly driven to tears when she began to sing.  
“New blood joins this earth, and quickly he’s subdued.” Her face contorted with emotion. Loki could see the pain on her face, the sadness of it all.  
“Through constant pain, disgrace, the young boy learns their rules. With time the child draws in, this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, the young man struggles on and on, he’s known. A vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they’ll take away…  
What I’ve felt, what I’ve known, never shined through in what I’ve shown. Never be, never see, won’t see what might’ve been. What I’ve felt, what I’ve known, never shined through in what I’ve shown. Never free. Never me. So I dub thee unforgiven…”  
The song ended. Loki noticed she was breathing heavily, sweating. He didn’t doubt that he was too. She rose and turned to him. She had been crying.  
“I guess that reminds me of you ‘cause, well, you were never told what you were. You’ve always had to be what everyone thought you should be. The moment you weren’t, they labeled you “god of mischief” and all that. I guess, I dunno…” She sighed.  
“It was beautiful.” He said softly, “beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite, much like you.” He saw her breathe in sharply.  
“But not exactly like you.” He smiled, “you are much more beautiful, and much more joyful.”  
She smiled shyly at the floor.  
“Come.” He offered her is arm, “We should prepare for the dance.” She took it and followed him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to the first book, Sophia played “Nothing Else Matters” From the album Metallica, by Metallica (1991). She also played “The Unforgiven,” same album and artist.


	5. Dance

Sophia pulled on the dress with some difficulty. There was a mirror, so she could make sure she looked presentable. She had suddenly become aware… more aware… of Loki; which felt wrong, since she was supposed to be aware of him on earth. When she looked at herself, she couldn’t believe that Loki had wanted to kiss her, that he wanted what seemed inevitable, as much as she did. She had loved Loki before, but now… whatever was stirring in her heart was something different. It was almost like a crush, but it somehow seemed… deeper. Who was even to say that she was right in feeling any kind of love for Loki? He had killed so many people… If she loved him, if she could love him knowing that, then the same blood that was on Loki’s hands were on her own.  
But she was as ready as she was going to be. She had braided her hair, and put the jewels that Sif had lent her around her neck. She still thought that she seemed out of place.  
“Could you be there? ‘Cause I’m the one who waits for you. Or are you unforgiven too?” She sang softly to herself. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.  
“Come in!” She called. All her thoughts of insecurity and suspicion were put out of her mind when she laid eyes on Loki. He was all in black, except for his green cape, held to his shoulders by a gold clasp, and gold sash. Long black hair fell onto his shoulders from underneath his gold helmet. A slight smirk completed the look.  
“You look lovely.” He teased her by making his voice extremely suggestive and seductive. She laughed and held her arms out to him. He came into the room, took her hands, pressed them both to his lips, and pulled her into a hug. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around his middle. They stood like that for a minute. Finally, Loki took her hands, kissed them again, and said that they should leave if they wanted to be late. She laughed at that.

All heads turned when they entered the room. They also turned to whispering. The word on everyone’s lips was that Loki had acquired a lover from earth, and he hoped to use her to regain Asgard’s trust; only to betray it again, of course. Loki and Sophia ignored the talk, though. They couldn’t help snickering with each other whenever they heard it. Loki presented Sophia Mardex to his mother, father, and brother, more for show, than anything else. All were pleased to see her, and to see her with Loki. Loki, being a diva, wanted to show her off to all of Asgard, but as that was rather impossible, he settled with all of Thor’s friends.  
Sif greeted Sophia warmly and stole her away from Loki’s side so they could talk. Loki pretended to pout when she left, but he fell into conversation with Thor and his friends. There was a lot of banter back and forth, but he enjoyed it, and everyone could see. Soon the music started, and the first dance of the night began. Thor turned to Loki,  
“I should find Sif; I promised her the first dance. You should find Sophia, too. Asgard is anxious to meet its new princess.”  
Loki bristled with annoyance, “Thor, you know as well as I do that she is not Asgard’s princess.” Thor smiled, shrugged, and left to find Sif.  
“Yet…” Loki added under his breath, and followed.

“Sif! The first dance has begun, and I am here to collect my partner. My apologies, Sophia, for taking your friend from you, but in recompense, I have brought my brother.” Thor gestured gallantly to Loki, who bowed, deciding to play along.  
Sif laughed and took Thor’s hand. Sophia and Loki lost them in the crowd.  
“Well?” Loki offered his arm to Sophia, “Shall we dance?” Sophia laughed,  
“Oh no, Loki you don’t expect me to dance do you? I mean, I can’t, I only know one, and-“  
“Shh.” Loki put a finger to her lips, startling her into silence, “Yes, I believe you can dance, and if you only know one dance, this is the song to dance to. The first dance is of upmost importance, and my family, if not all of Asgard, wants me to present you. Show you off, so to speak.” He gently elbowed her in the side, and she laughed, “You danced beautifully in Avengers Tower.”  
“Loki, that was when we were by ourselves.” She said, refusing to look at him. He tucked his hand in the small of her back,  
“I can make it seem that we are back there, though I would prefer not to so that you would see the royalty that you are. My dear, everything about you screams regality.” He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, “Your beauty makes even the stars weep, your wit makes the great scholars of our time seem like children, your eyes burn with the undying flame, your heart is so bright and warm, that it even melted my frozen one.” He took her hand, “I love you. You have loved a monster and made him want to be something more than what he was born to be. Let me show my people who has captured me, who has bewitched me, and healed me of so many hurts.” She stared up at him,  
“You really believe all that of me?” She asked softly. He smiled and let go of her hand to stroke her cheek with his knuckle,  
“Yes. That and more. Now, if we don’t go soon, the song will be over.”  
She smiled shyly and let herself be led to the center of the room, where several couples were already dancing. She spotted Thor and Sif, who smiled at her encouragingly. Loki turned to her and took her hand. She gripped his shoulder with her hand and looked up at him. He had the smallest smile on his face, the cutest smile that she had ever seen. The sight made her relax, and she loosened her grip on him as he led them into the steps,  
“Remember.” He whispered, “Just look at me.” She nodded uncertainly.  
Sophia found that if she focused on Loki, and imagined that they were dancing in Avengers tower, dancing to “Nothing Else Matters,” it was easier to dance, and not trip over herself or Loki, and not be nervous about all the people watching her. As she became more comfortable, Loki began to take more liberties with the dance, like spinning her out of and back into his arms. That always made Sophia want to laugh, and he must have noticed, for all the times he did it. When the song was beginning to end, Loki leaned in and asked,  
“Can I dip you?”  
“What’s that?” she asked. She could hear the malignant grin on his face as he spoke,  
“I’m going to dip you.”  
Before she could respond, he pushed her backwards, and she tripped over something. She gave a small squeak of fright, but before she could react any more, she found that she was caught by Loki. She was startled by how strong he was. She wasn’t even trying to hold herself up. His face seemed startled, but she watched as the beginnings of one of his half-smirks teased the corners of his mouth. He clearly was going to give her a hard time about the noise she made later. She wasn’t sure she was looking forward to it. He helped her up and everyone politely clapped for everyone who danced. Loki assured her that she didn’t have to dance again if she didn’t want to.  
Thor and Sif found them and complimented Sophia on her dancing.  
“Sophia, I had no idea you could dance.” Thor declared. She laughed,  
“I can’t. Well, it’s a new development. This lunatic,” she purposefully bumped into Loki, “insisted on teaching me when we were on earth.”  
Loki shrugged, “It was quite dull. I had to find something to do.” He and Sophia laughed.  
“Even if it involved such a weak mortal girl?” Sif teased. Loki’s face became serious and he shook his head,  
“Sif, you would have gone mad with boredom had you been there.” Then everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brief mention to a Metallica song. This one is, "the Unforgiven II" from the album ReLoad (1997). Say what you want about that album, it has a few amazing songs. Like this one. And "Fuel"  
> In case you can't tell, I'm a bit of a Metallica junkie. I'll have to include Guns 'n Roses next. Right now, I'm loving "Shadow of your Love" though I don't think that really applies to this story, and I hope it never does!


	6. So Cliche it's adorable

There was much more talking, and much more introducing, as Loki presented Sophia to any who wanted to meet her. Loki noticed when she became tired from all the people she was meeting.  
“You are tired.” He stated. Sophia shrugged,  
“Just a little winded from all the people.”  
Loki thought for a moment, then offered her his arm,  
“Come with me.”  
Sophia followed him out one of the doors and down the steps into a garden. The night air was cool and a full moon shone. Sophia sighed, frustrated. Of course it had to be a romantic atmosphere. How cliché. He led her down a cobble path that wove in and out of the grove until they came to a stream that quietly ran to the sea. Loki sat down in the grass before it. She sat down next to him. She could feel every string that was wound tight in her slowly unwind. She leaned into Loki, who put his hand over hers.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you.” He said suddenly. Sophia looked up at him, and he looked down. He was smiling in that way that you knew he was going to cause trouble, “What was that noise you made when I dipped you?”  
“You tripped me! I thought I was going to fall!” She retorted.  
“Did you really think I would let you fall, love?” Sophia flinched. His voice had changed. It was deeper, and rougher. It made her shiver, and she knew he noticed.  
“I…” she tried to gather her thoughts, “I did. Honestly, I was surprised at how strong you-“ She covered her mouth with her hand. Loki grinned, clearly pleased, waiting.  
“I mean-“ She cleared her throat, “I shouldn’t’ve said that…”  
Loki laughed,  
“Oh no, please continue, darling, I like this. What is it about my strength that arouses you so?”  
“Woah, woah, I never said arousal!” She recoiled from him, unable to keep from smiling, yet nervous all the same. Loki stood and pulled her up. He put one hand in the small of her back and pulled her close to him so that she could feel his breath fan over her face as he spoke,  
“No, perhaps you didn’t, pet. Perhaps you had no such thoughts. But I did. You, as you know, are the most pure being ever to grace Midgard, and I the most twisted.” He hissed, “And is it not the job of the evil to taint the innocent?” He slowly dragged a knuckle from her temple to her jaw; just slowly enough that she knew and felt that it was more than the times he had done it before, affectionately.  
“So tell me, my dear,” he growled, “Did you imagine me pushing you up against a wall, and you having no choice but to comply? Did you imagine me kissing you so hard that it went past the boarder of pleasure to pain?” He leaned in closer to her, so their faces were touching, but their lips remained apart. Sophia closed her eyes and brought her arms up around him and grabbed his shoulders to keep herself upright. She could hear the hitch in Loki’s voice as he continued to speak,  
“Do you imagine that now?” he waited, “Just ask, love. Just say the word, and I will make you mine. I will leave my mark on you so that no man on Asgard or Midgard will think of taking you from me. No bounds of time or realm will keep us apart because as you know, there is no back for us. This is the point of no return. So say my name. Say my name and make us final.” He said cradling her cheek with his hand. She groaned and surprised Loki by grabbing some of his hair and twisting her hand in it.  
“Loki…” She practically whimpered his name. So he grasped the nape of her neck and rocked them back and forth a bit, dragging out the moment, but he finally kissed her.  
And it was explosive.  
…  
When they pulled away for the last time, Sophia was breathing a lot more heavily than she knew she should’ve been.  
“Was that appropriate recompense for our interruption this morning?” Loki asked pulling the stray hairs out of her face. She smiled tiredly,  
“…Almost.” She teased. Loki’s eyes widened a bit.  
“Oh?” was all he had to say. No one, no one should be able to make one letter of the alphabet so suggestive. And yet it sent a shiver down Sophia’s back. He leaned into and whispered into her ear,  
“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” he whispered. She shivered again.  
“But I can’t.” He continued in a low voice, “Not here.”  
Sophia swallowed and tried to regain her feet.  
“Loki.” She tried to say, but her voice cracked. Loki laughed, and she sighed. He let go of her, understanding her wish.  
“Won’t we be missed?” She asked. Loki tilted his head upward, thinking.  
“I suppose.” He led the way back to the ballroom, keeping her by his side. Except for a few knowing smiles, no one reacted to their return.  
“Sophia!” Sif greeted the girl.  
“Hey, Sif.” Sophia smiled and fell from Loki’s side, following Sif into the crowd. As soon as they were out of earshot from Loki, Sif turned to her, seemingly serious.  
“What were you doing with him out there? I can guess, but…” she trailed off. Sophia shook her head,  
“Yes. We did kiss.”  
Sif smiled, “I thought so. I’m glad.”  
“You are?” Sophia was a bit surprised. Sif nodded,  
“You’re good for him. Don’t take him too seriously. He likes to joke.”  
Sophia laughed,  
“No kidding? I’m just worried that…” she couldn’t find the right words.  
“Do you not trust him?” Sif asked. Sophia shook her head,  
“No. ‘Course not. I trust him with my life.” She shrugged, “I’m just afraid it’s not real. I’m afraid… I mean… We can’t get back our friendship, ya know? Is a relationship with him worth our friendship?”  
Sif was quiet for a good minute. She marveled at the… not really wisdom. If it were wisdom, she wouldn’t’ve gotten so close to Loki in the first place. Then it was care, and love. She loved Loki so much she feared to hurt their friendship.  
“If it is any consolation, I’ve never seen him like this. He’s not just happy, he’s… content. He cares very much for you, everyone can see it.” Sif put a hand on Sophia’s shoulder.  
“I love him. I always have but now it’s different somehow.” Sophia sighed. Sif nodded, not really understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh. It finally happened. That was… a bit weird to write. So, Loki is a bit… pushy in this chapter. But I mean, Loki is Loki, trickster, god of mischief, and I think he’s still a bit miffed about Thor interrupting them that afternoon.


	7. Visions and is this sweet or scary I really don't know?

Later that night, when Sophia was tired again, and Thor, Sif, and the warriors three were ready to leave, Loki led Sophia to her room once again. They were surprised to find Loki’s sleepwear neatly folded on the bed. Sophia, who was exhausted, simply laughed. Loki, who was also exhausted, teased her,  
“Why is this funny, love? Or would you prefer I wear my armor to bed?” He smirked at her. She blushed intensely and shoved him.  
“So not funny.” She grumbled, unable to keep from smiling. She entered the room and kicked off her heels.  
“But still. How are we gonna…” she asked as she struggled with the necklace.  
“Let me.” Loki came up behind her and pushed her braid over her shoulder. He unclasped the chain and caught the jewels on the other side of her neck. Sophia turned and smiled at him to thank him and began to walk away.  
“Wait. Please.” Loki put a hand on her middle to keep her from leaving. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him curiously. Slowly, carefully, Loki pulled out the leather strap that kept her hair braided tightly. Then he began the process of undoing her braid. Somehow, he made the action loving and intimate. Sophia was caught in between feelings of, ‘oh my gosh, how do you love me this much? How do I love you this much?’ and feelings of, ‘if anyone were looking in on us, this would be all kinds of creepy.’  
But she pushed both feelings aside and focused on how his breath seemed incredibly controlled and heavy, how his fingers would occasionally brush against her neck, and how she shivered when they did, how his hand felt cool and soft in hers, how his long fingers twined with hers, how he would sometimes tug slightly on her hair to tease her. When he was finished, and her hair was freed, she turned around and looked at him. He was sweating. She watched him swallow and let his eyes dart downward, then come back to meet hers. He set his jaw in that way that she found made her shudder. It made him look menacing. It made her scared and excited and curious all at once. She knew he saw how she felt, because he smiled. It was a smile that only made her feel the thrill more. Now she swallowed.  
“Loki.” She began, but was cut off,  
“You said tonight that our kiss was almost recompense for our interruption.” His voice was husky, and Sophia felt herself being drawn into him, not physically, but she wanted to be closer to him, and her gaze somehow went deeper into his. She was beginning to be able to determine his emotions and thoughts by the pitch and texture of his voice. She loved it all. Any voice of his was one she would never tire of hearing. He interrupted her thoughts by leaning closer to her. He looked her up and down.  
“Well, I am going to complete recompense.” He growled, and suddenly gripped her hair. She couldn’t stop herself from gasping slightly. He smirked at her, and brought her even closer to him. For a moment, all she saw was the deep intoxicating green of his eyes, and in that moment, she stiffened, holding him tighter. She couldn’t get close enough to him. Then he kissed her again. She closed her eyes. It suddenly felt like she couldn’t get enough air, but oxygen could wait. She relaxed, falling into his form, bending to his arms. She relished the feeling of his hair brushing against her collarbone, and let it push her to fist her own hand in his hair. Then something happened that she did not expect.  
She saw Tony. He was bending over his work table back home, his head in his hands. On the table was the helmet of the mini-buster. Just as soon as the image appeared, it disappeared again. Suddenly, the moment between her and Loki was gone. She pulled away, and Loki let her step away. She put her hands on either side of her head, terrified of what she had just seen. She shook her head,  
“How could I…” She really tried to not cry, but the hopelessness that Tony clearly felt in the image was too much, and she tried to hide her sobs in her hands. She felt Loki wrap his arms around her and whisper soothingly over hair.  
“Sophia? Sophia, I- I’m so sorry, I was…” Loki’s heart plummeted from the high it was at, all the way down to the floor, crashing.  
“No, Loki- you’re- I’m-“ But whatever she was trying to say was lost in her sobbing. He carried her to the couch and held her until she was able to speak again. Guilt tore at his chest. He regretted kissing her, he thought he was so careful to see that she wanted it, and not force himself on her. He made a fist so tight that his nails bit into his palm. When she was quiet, he asked in a soft voice,  
“Sophia, did I hurt you?”  
She shook her head,  
“No.” She whispered, “You did nothing wrong.” She spoke now, “I just…” She sighed, “You’re gonna think it’s crazy.”  
Loki laughed,  
“Darling, I come from a world where boats fly and rainbow bridges carry people from realm to realm.” He tucked her hair behind her ear, “Try me.” he teased. She smiled tiredly.  
“I had a vision.”  
Loki nodded, considering the notion, “There are Asgardians with such powers. I never heard of a mortal possessing talent of the like, though.”  
“I have.” Sophia shook her head, “But I never thought I’d be one of them.”  
Loki nodded, “What did you see?”  
“I saw Tony.” She curled up tighter in his lap, “He was working on something, he was working on the mini-buster, but he wasn’t working. It was as if he couldn’t find the will to work, which is crazy because Tony… When Tony is scared or stressed, he builds Iron Man suits. That’s it. Some people watch TV, or drink alcohol, but Tony builds Iron Man suits. It’s not healthy. After the incident in New York, he built suits for days on end. He hardly ever slept. The fact that he can’t even build a suit is…”  
Loki nodded, finishing her sentence, “Thor without thunder, me without mischief, you with no fire.”  
She nodded.  
“I was suddenly aware of how much I miss him. How much he must be worried for me. And I was also suddenly, painfully even, aware of how we can’t…” Suddenly, Loki was scared,  
“Can’t what?”  
“Can’t go back. Our friendship has turned into a relationship, and I don’t think we can get that back.”  
“No. We can’t. However, I don’t think I would go back and do things over.” He reassured her, then shyly asked, “Would you?”  
She looked up at him, “You want the truth?”  
“I am god of lies, but… I want no secrecy, no dishonesty between us, darling. Please tell me.” Loki gently urged. She looked away from him again and rested her head against his chest. She sighed,  
“I don’t know.”  
Loki felt that he should probably be hurt by the comment. But he wasn’t. He was relieved that she trusted him enough to be completely honest with him. He was relieved that she was smart enough to understand that committing herself fully to him would mean leaving the people she loved. He wanted her to choose not only what she wanted, but what would be best for her. And he knew which the obvious option was. He suddenly realized why she had started crying:  
She also knew the obvious option.  
And the closer they grew here on Asgard meant it would be harder for them to say goodbye when the time came. He would be left with only memories of her as he rotted in his cell. If he survived the trial, that was.  
“Sophia, I think you should meet Heimdal tomorrow.” he said suddenly.  
“The gate-keeper?” She looked up at him again, “Why?”  
“Because of your vision.” He answered, “I think he may be able to explain it. He also will be able to see Stark, and tell you how he is really doing.”  
Part of him wondered if she even heard what he said, because she yawned and murmured,  
“mm-kay.” and snuggled deeper into him. He chuckled,  
“You’re still in Sif’s dress, darling. I will close the curtains and wait on the balcony while you change. Then we will trade places.”  
“mm-kay.” she repeated, standing and gathering her night gown from the floor as Loki closed the curtains to the balcony. He felt the moonlight washing all around him as he waited for the curtains to open. He clasped his hands behind his back and tried to keep his mind confined to these walls. He was faced with a difficult decision and was not ready to face it just yet. After a time, Sophia opened the curtains and entered the moon light. The glow made her arms more pale and her hair more soft. He wanted to kiss her again. Instead, he took her face in both hands, and kissed her forehead. She briefly gripped his wrists, before he tore himself away and got ready for bed.  
When he was ready, he went to the balcony and picked her up, not waiting for her to come inside. He was reminded of the day she was sick. By the end of the day she was well, but tired. He had wanted to take her to his bed, so he could better watch over and protect her, but was unable to at the time. Now here he was, not just pulling the covers over her, but over both of them. He smiled and pulled her into his embrace, making sure he could feel the warmth of her skin before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing… Plot! Much more emotional plot. But wait! There’s more…  
> Sometimes things need to get worse before they get better.  
> So, I’ve been a bit more quiet this time around, and that’s because I’m naming chapters and performing final corrections literally hours (And now minutes) before I leave for vacation. So I will say a lot less since I’m cramming.


	8. A complicated matter, Loki

The next day, Sophia and Loki were on their way to the bifrost to talk with Heimdal. It was near the end of the day, and Sophia was feeling much better than she was the night before, positively radiating with joy. She seemed to be like a fire, warming everyone who encountered her. They had spent the day riding horses with their friends. Sif and Sophia seemed to be naturally drawn to each other, and became fast friends. The warriors three were happy for Sophia and Loki, and hoped that the beast in Loki would be tamed by this girl. They had, after all, seen the same thing happen in Thor.  
Later that day, then, the healers said that Sophia was recovering much more rapidly, and that her time here was drawing to a close. Loki was of course relieved that Sophia was recovering quickly, but at the same time, a sense of urgency settled over him. Then he had remembered Sophia’s dream last night and brought her to the gate-keeper.  
Loki found that when he introduced Heimdal to the girl, he felt proud. Of what, he was less sure. It wasn’t Sophia herself, because she wasn’t his to be proud of. Then, maybe it was that she loved him. Yes, he was proud that Sophia loved him, when many, including Loki himself, had deemed that impossible.  
“Sophia.” Heimdal called to her before she even entered the bifrost. She nodded and raised a hand in greeting,  
“Heimdal.”  
“Half of Asgard is in an uproar at your presence, and the other half is too fearful to speak your name out loud?” He spoke the sentence as a question. Sophia laughed,  
“I think it’s more ‘cause of my friend’s presence, not my own.” She gently elbowed Loki.  
“Tell me, then, why they refer to him as ‘the mortal girl the prince brought back?’” he asked. Sophia shrugged,  
“Ancient humans seemed to think that Loki was genderfluid.” She turned to him, grinning. Loki rolled his eyes. He noticed that Heimdal and Sophia were looking at him expectantly.  
“That was one time, Sophia.” He pretended to sound exasperated. At the confusion and surprise in her face, he laughed and dropped his guise, “Only kidding, love. That was pure human fantasy.” He turned to Heimdal, “We are here because-“  
“Sophia had a vision the other night, and you wish me to interpret it.” The gate-keeper finished Loki’s sentence. Loki’s open mouth closed in surprise.  
“Are you all-knowing as well as all-seeing?” Sohpia asked sarcastically. Heimdal smiled,  
“Young one, if I were all-knowing, many things would be different. This one may have turned out differently.” He nodded to Loki, who seemed to bristle, and stood up straighter.  
“How did you know Sophia had a vision?” he asked.  
“I know because I’m the one who gave it to her.” Heimdal explained. Another moment of silence to account for shock lapsed.  
“You gave it to me?” Sophia asked in wonder, “How? Wait, never mind, that can wait for another time. A more important question is: why?”  
Heimdal smiled again, “I gave you the vision because you would not feel the urgency to leave Asgard unless you saw how much your family needed you.”  
Sophia’s shoulders sagged, “You’re right. I know you’re right. I know I have to leave, it’s just… Well, first of all, I can’t leave yet. Frigga told me, the healers told me that I’m not stable enough to withstand the bifrost, and then live on my own. Well, not on my own, but away from…” she hesitated, “I was gonna say ‘away from the healers’ but I now realize that ‘away from Loki’ would be a better phrase. A more accurate one, anyway.”  
“But there is another reason you cannot leave.” Heimdal said. Sophia nodded,  
“I can’t leave because I’m falling in love. And I’m not just talking about the amazing view from our window.”  
“Sophia. You know that if you leave Asgard, it will not be the end of you and Loki’s relationship.” Heimdal gently scolded.  
“That doesn’t mean I won’t miss him.” she returned.  
“You will be missed as well, but you know that he must answer for his crimes. Your love for him will help him when it comes time, but you must leave Asgard.”  
Sophia frowned, confused,  
“I’m sorry, I feel like I’m missing a piece of the puzzle… When I leave, I go to live with the Avengers, I know that for sure, but what about Loki? How will he answer for his crimes? I’m missing something…”  
Heimdal glared at Loki before answering,  
“Once you leave, Loki will receive judgement.”  
Sophia froze, the fire at once extinguished,  
“What?” She had heard what was said, and everyone knew it. Loki decided to jump in now, and possibly save himself from some trouble later on,  
“Sohpia, I made a deal with my brother. In all technicality, Humans are not allowed on Asgard at all. But I convinced my brother to bring you here so that you would be saved, if I would give myself up willingly once you had been returned to your family. Once you return to Midgard, it is likely I will die.”  
All the color left Sophia’s face now.  
“That is why you must leave as soon as possible.” Heimdal added. Sophia whirled around to him, fear giving way to anger,  
“Why?! S-so- so you can, kill the man I love before I love him enough to feel hurt when he is lost?!” She cried, abandoning respect by the wayside.  
“Sohpia, it’s ok, I know I have to-“ he reached out to pull her away from the gate-keeper, who remained still and silent through her rant, but she whirled around at his touch, eyes blazing,  
“And you! Did you really bring me here just to prolong the time before your judgement!?” she paused for a breath, but before Loki could cut in, she began to shout again,  
“You know, it all makes sense now, why everyone was so suspicious of you, and claimed that I was wrong and naïve to not be! Because no matter how much you claimed to love me!”  
“Sophia… stop, please…” Loki backed up slowly, trying to fight back tears, as he recognized the words all too well. But she didn’t stop.  
“You couldn’t go back to Asgard just to DIE now could you?! Had to get one last act of treachery in! All you’ve ever BEEN to me is false!” She suddenly ran past Loki, leaving him frozen to the spot, dumbfounded. She scrambled onto Loki’s horse and rode away.  
Heimdal hummed thoughtfully,  
“You have left an impact on her. I was unsure if she had only influenced you, but you have affected her. As time turns, roles change.”  
“Well, I’M not falling asleep now.” Loki said firmly, half to be funny, half to stall for time. He sighed, “What do I tell her?” the question was rhetorical, but apparently Heimdal didn’t see that.  
“You must tell her the truth. You must tell her everything. Tell her how you feel, tell her your motives for bringing her here, and do not distort the truth when speaking of your future.”  
Loki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Heimdal cut him off,  
“And before you say to me that truth is not your nature, understand that love, even true love, cannot live without truth. If you truly love her, Odinson, you must become more than who you are now. You know better than all of us that she does not deserve a liar for a lover.”  
Loki turned sharply to Heimdal. Of course he knew that. He knew that and because of that, he was changing, growing, to maybe one day be what Sophia deserved. He wanted to scream all of this. He wanted to let the rage that festered in him explode. But he only nodded, said,  
“I know that.” And left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki as Loki, the fight was bound to happen soon. But one of the things that makes Sophia so good for Loki (In my mind) is that she can’t stand fighting, wheras Loki would be fine to hold a grudge for literal years. But in this case, Loki seeks her out.  
> I was gonna have Sophia just kind of be a half telepathic-like-thing, but then I decided, “You know what would make this story better? Heimdal.” And so it was. It also makes much more sense than Sophia just getting a vision out of the blue. Plus, if Loki can conjure up a person’s worst memories by just touching them, (!!!???) then Heimdal can give people visions.


	9. Praise

Loki took a rather long walk down the bridge and took a hard right once he reached the shore so he would go to the beach. He figured she would be there since she didn’t like droves of people. He saw his horse standing patiently, grazing on some sparse grass that met the dark sand. Sophia had taken his bridle off, and it lay, along with her shoes, on a rock near to where he was standing. Sophia herself was pacing along the edge of the beach where the tide barely didn’t reach her bare feet. If she saw him, she didn’t indicate she did. Loki followed her pace and fell in step beside her, remaining quiet.  
“Alright, I’m sorry.” She finally said, “I shouldn’t’ve exploded. A lot of the things I said weren’t true.”  
“I forgive you. I hold nothing against you.” He said softly, taking her hand, but letting go again. She sighed,  
“I was angry, I was angry that they would kill you. I know that you didn’t bring me here just to prevent your death; you brought me here to prevent mine. You’ve been so good to me, I was wrong to accuse you of only ever being false to me.”  
“Oh no.” he said sarcastically, “I was only false to you twice. But they were enough.”  
She groaned and rolled her eyes,  
“Loki, this is not the time to be cryptic! What two times were you deceitful, and how are they enough?”  
“I betrayed your trust on Midgard when you had to call your armor, you remember that.” He looked to her for confirmation and she nodded. It was when she threw him down the elevator shaft. He continued,  
“And I kept the truth from you here on Asgard. I hoped to save you from worry, but I realize now that I was only saving myself from worry. I was imprisoned briefly before I was brought to Midgard, but my crimes are punishable by death. I didn’t want to tell you, because I was afraid you would be hurt. Then I led you forward in our relationship selfishly. I shouldn’t have. I was wrong, I was selfish, I was…”  
“I get it.” She interrupted, “We both were wrong, but we’re changing things, right?” she took his hand, “We both made mistakes.”  
Loki shook his head and smiled bitterly,  
“No, dear mortal, you don’t understand. I hurt you only two times, but you should not have been hurt at all, you didn’t – don’t – deserve what I did to you, and I don’t deserve the love you harbor for me.” his face fell, “It was enough because… with me…” he searched for the right words, “it will not be the last time I hurt you, and you are strong, dear one, I know this, but… you shouldn’t have to be strong for me, against me.” he stopped walking and turned to her, “I will only ever be the god of mischief! Some women are fine with that, some women even enjoy that. But you…” he shook his head in disbelief, “You are… permanent. Your love never dies. Some women may have a one night stand with me and move on, but you desire more, oh, so much more than physical union.” He smiled and laughed for a moment, “You do not desire me for what I am, but for who I am. So few have seen me as a person, and not a being. Do you not understand!” he cried suddenly, “You deserve someone who desires as deep a connection as you do! You deserve someone who can repay the loyalty you would give him with equal loyalty!”  
“Hey, shh. Deep breaths, big guy, in through the nose, out through the mouth.” She put an arm around him and held him up. Loki’s emotional outburst had caused him to hyperventilate, and he was trying to not cry.  
“Didn’t you agree to never call me that again?” he asked sarcastically, sitting down on the sand. Sophia laughed,  
“So I did. I was wondering if you’d remember.” She only knelt, so she was a bit higher up than Loki. She was playing with his hair as she pressed his head to her stomach. He smiled softly,  
“Perhaps now it doesn’t sound as condescending.” He looked up at her and she laughed,  
“Whatever you say, love.” She kissed the top of his head, “Now…” she sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder, “About that outburst…”  
He turned to her.  
“Are you finished with it?” She asked. He considered,  
“I think you heard the majority of it.”  
She nodded and moved her hand to his back.  
“First, all of that sounded like you felt like you were undeserving of my love.” She looked at him expectantly and he nodded in confirmation. She continued, “Loki, you have to know that love, true love at least, is never deserved. Praise me as you might, I don’t deserve your love either.” She held up a hand to keep him from speaking, “Loki the reason I love you so much, and want something more with you is because I believe you can become something more than what you are now. Just as I can. We bring out the best in each other. You are much more loyal and truthful, and I am more understanding.” She hesitated, searching for a way to word what she knew and felt, “You said that I desired a deeper and more permanent connection, and I deserved someone who desired a similar connection. Loki, that’s you. You want to be loved as a person, and you want familiarity. You want love, you want family. You don’t want the fickle fangirls of earth with their overkill manicured nails all over you, grabbing your arms, shoulders, and…”  
“Focus, darling.” Loki found it incredibly endearing how jealous of him she was, even of something that happened weeks ago. She shook her head,  
“Right. The point is that the man you described is you, a more mature you, the you that I think you want to become.”  
“I do want to change. I love you, Sophia. I want to become someone worthy of that love.” He said softly. Sophia smiled and pulled a strand of hair out of his face.  
“You already are.” She said, tilting his chin up to her like he had done so many times to her. She gave him a chaste kiss and stood, offering him her hand to help him up. he took her hand and rose, now towering over her, as usual. She was smiling the warmest smile he had ever seen. It positively melted his heart. He smiled and ran his fingers through her loose hair, pulling her closer to him.  
“And you know?” She said, burying her face in his chest, “Just ‘cause you need to hear this, I love you. I love your huge vocabulary, and elegant way of speaking. I love your wit and your sass. I love how smart and clever you are. I love your stories, and how you tell them. I love your posture, how, whether standing, riding, sitting, running, everything screams ‘prince’ and ‘elegance.’ I love your smiles. All of them. I love the little half smirk you give when being sassy. I love the malignant grin you have when doing something that probably isn’t encouraged by our superiors. I love the soft, warm smile you sometimes have when remembering something. That one is my favorite. It reminds me of a gentle snowfall. The kind you go outside to catch snowflakes on your tongue in. I just love you. I love your voice, too. Oh, gosh, don’t even get me started on your voice. I just…” she hesitated, “I just can’t, Loki!” She laughed, “Sometimes it’s warm and endearing and makes me want to hug you. Sometimes it’s energetic and full of laughter and makes me want to smile, or dance, or jump, or do something! And then sometimes…” she continued in a softer voice, “Sometimes your voice is deep and gravelly. It makes me shiver, it makes me scared a little bit, but it also makes me excited and curious…” she swallowed and licked her lips, refusing to meet his gaze. She couldn’t stop smiling, though. She looked up at him, finally, and continued on her list.  
“Loki, I truly love you for who you are. The list could go on. I love how you are so protective of me; I love how you showed an interest in my TV shows and books. I love how you wore all the leather you could when we got you a new wardrobe. I love your hair.” She smirked, “I love how during New York, it looked like an evil Christmas tree sometimes, and whenever you were in an explosion or something, it got all messed up. I love it now, how it’s just a little bit curly, but still falls like water out of your helmet and onto your shoulders.” She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, “I just can’t stop, Loki!” she laughed, “I love your skin, how it’s always cooler than mine, I love your long fingers, I love your arms, your shoulders. I love your eyes, how sometimes they’re a deep green, sometimes they’re ice blue, and sometimes they’re blood red. I love-“  
If Loki hadn’t stopped her, she may not have ever ended the list. Loki knew this, so when he felt that she had completed a thought, he put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to his lips, meeting her halfway. She didn’t resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
“Do you remember,” he said after they pulled away, “on Midgard, on the computer, there were women who praised me excessively?”  
“Of course I remember.” She shook her head, “They were…!” she stiffened in his arms and then blushed, “Oh, dear Odin… That wasn’t, I mean, I wasn’t, that was… I wasn’t! Oh boy.” She hid her face in her hands. Loki laughed and she shot him a spiteful look,  
“And what’s so funny, lunatic?”  
“Oh, Sophia.” He kissed her forehead, “Those women have never met me. You yourself stated that the list was for my benefit. And we are alone. Your praise was not given to every mortal on the earth, but only to me.” He kissed her hair, “You are nothing like, and you could never be like, those screaming, vacillating quims.”  
She smiled,  
“Thanks, Loki. I needed… thanks.”  
He smiled warmly on her and pulled the hair out of her face before kissing her forehead again. He decided that now was the time to reciprocate. Of course when it came to words, Loki would not be outdone by anyone, least of all this girl, this precious, lovely, innocent girl.  
“I know you say that you are not proud of your past, and I understand the feeling. But my dear…” he paused, selecting his words, “you are the epitome of innocence and purity. You alone treated me as an equal when you first met me; you alone loved me when I thought I was beyond any love. You have seen every evil thing I’ve done, and you still insist that I am worthy of love, when I’ve all but given up on myself. Sweet girl, how could anyone not love you? I count myself the most fortunate in the nine realms that you have chosen to love me, a monster, in return. Your eyes burn with fire, your hair glows gold, you radiate with joy, and your warmth has melted my frozen heart.” He tilted her head up and smoothed her hair behind her ear. She smiled shyly and refused to meet his gaze.  
“This list could continue for eternity as well, darling. I love the bright green of your eyes, and how they sparkle when you smile. I love the shade of bright red your face turns whenever I speak of my affections for you. Did you know that there is an innocent glow in your eyes whenever you look into mine? When I look at your eyes, I see a child. I see a child in many ways. Emotionally, you are a child. You have been broken, but you also have been loved, and the only person to take your love, to take your trust and break it, is me. And though I cannot promise that I will never break you again, for I am careless, and I make mistakes, I can promise to love you, and to try.” He fell silent, his silver tongue suddenly lead in his mouth, he was allowed to utter only one phrase.  
“I love you.”  
Sophia laughed, misty eyed,  
“I love you too.” She buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Loki returned her embrace. He picked her up and just held her for a while. When he put her back down, Sophia looked up at him, somber eyed.  
“So what do we do now?” she asked. Loki cocked his head slightly in confusion.  
“I mean, we love each other but… I mean just ask Thor, long distance relationships are hard.” She elaborated.  
“Perhaps it will be difficult. But again… Sophia, my days are numbered. As much as I love you, I cannot commit myself to you when I can see the axe being sharpened.”  
She tried to hide the look of repulsion on her face by laying her head on his chest, but he saw her repugnance. He felt her hands grip his tightly and tremble slightly.  
“What if you weren’t going to die?” she voice shook a bit, “Would you – would we – be able to commit to each other then?”  
Loki thought on it for a minute.  
“Without hesitation, my love. I know we would find a way to make us work.”  
Sophia laughed,  
“Oh gosh, look at us. The love-struck couple dealing with separation, talking about long distance relationships, dear Odin, how cliché can this get!”  
“I don’t think it’s dull or overused at all.” Loki said seriously, “Asgard is small, much smaller from other realms. Long distance relationships do not exist here, except for Thor and Jane. I know that we would take it head on, but…”  
“I know. You’re scheduled to be terminated after I leave.” she growled sarcastically. He nodded sadly.  
“So we’re not a thing?” she asked. He shook his head sadly again.  
“I love you.” he said softly, “I love you.” he said louder, “I couldn’t do that to you, even though I already have, in a way. Still, I will try to limit the damage done to you. I… I can’t…” he tried to fight back tears.  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Sophia said, crying too. Loki knelt on the sand, holding Sophia tightly. She was shaking with sobs, and he lost all control of his emotions.  
“Stop… I can’t stop… I love you, and I can’t stop myself from loving you even though it will only hurt you!” he cried. She made no response. They lay there for a long while, a mortal and a god locked in each other’s arms, sobbing. The horse watched over them as the sun set, and the stars crossed the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have been a bit long and boring to read but DANG it was fun to write!


	10. Hiding from reality

At one point they must have made it to the palace, because the last thing Sophia remembered before falling asleep, was Loki’s hands in her hair, and on her back, and her face in his shoulder and neck.  
The next morning, they were in exactly that position. She draped her arm over Loki’s middle, and he stirred slightly. She heard him yawn and then laugh. She tilted her head up and kissed his chin,  
“Good morning, god of sleep.”  
Before she registered that she was moving, Loki had sat up and pulled her into his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair and untangling the mess his hand had created during the night.  
“Good morning, love.” He responded. Sophia smiled and leaned on him, letting him continue.  
“I know we’re not actually a couple. But…” she noticed that he had started, and continued, “can we, like, act like one here or something? I guess I just can’t go back to my family and say that my boyfriend is the same guy that put my friends under a spell, and then killed 80 people in the span of two days, and then tried to take over the world.”  
Loki laughed at that, and kissed the top of her head before responding,  
“I had hoped you would let me treat you as such.” He tugged on her hair, coaxing her to tilt her head up to him, and kissed her when she did. She smiled sleepily, not opening her eyes.  
“I’d like that.”  
He kissed her again.  
They didn’t stop until Sophia pulled away, laughing. Her stomach was making noises.  
“Sorry, Loki, I’m not Asgardian!” she laughed. Loki raised an eyebrow, smirking,  
“You’re not?”  
She only responded by rolling her eyes and prying herself from his grip. He reluctantly let her off his lap and left the room when he saw she was gathering an outfit for the day. Outside, he saw his mother, probably coming up to wake them. She smiled warmly,  
“My son.”  
“Mother.” Loki bowed slightly in greeting. He offered her his hand and she took it. They walked to his room in silence. Only when they had arrived did his mother speak,  
“Sophia must leave soon. She cannot stay here, Loki, you know this. She loves you dearly, but she could never feel as though she truly belongs here. She needs to be with her people.”  
Loki nodded, avoiding his mother’s eyes,  
“I know.”  
“I know you love her, but… Don’t lead her on. Don’t make her believe that you two will be together in the future. Don’t break her heart either, but…” she trailed off and sighed, “I know this is hard. You have to trust her, and trust you both, together. Trust the love you two share.”  
Loki nodded again,  
“We have talked.”  
“Good.” His mother let go of his hand and turned to leave. She hesitated, though,  
“Depending on the healer’s opinion of her health, she will leave today or tomorrow.”  
“No.” He met his mother’s gaze for the first time that day, “Mother, please, one more day. I can’t…” he shook his head, “There is so much I wish to show her, I can’t…”  
“And how many days with her would be enough?” She asked. Loki looked away and he didn’t answer.  
“Mm-hm. It matters not how many days she stays here, or even if she stays here until her death. Her departure will still sting.” She said, “Get ready. I will take her to the healers.”  
“I can’t let her go.” She had walked a ways a way, but turned at Loki’s call.  
“The only being in the universe who loves me and I can only promise her my death.” He continued. Frigga smiled,  
“She is not the only one who loves you.”  
She turned and left Loki alone, feeling very confused, guilty, and quite honestly, lovesick.


	11. Like mother like son

“Frigga? I mean, your majesty.” Sophia gave a slight curtsey when she opened the door and found Loki’s mother waiting for her.  
“Come with me, my dear.” Frigga smiled warmly on Sophia and began towards the healers. Sophia jogged to catch up. Neither said anything, for a while.  
“Have you enjoyed your stay in Asgard?” Frigga asked finally. Sophia smiled,  
“Yes. It’s beautiful.”  
“You will miss Loki when you leave.” Frigga stated. Sophia gave a small sigh,  
“Is it that obvious? I guess so. Now that I think about it, I’ve been practically glued to his side the entire time I’ve been here. Sure, I spent some time with you and Sif, but still… there’s this intense longing for his presence when he’s gone. I don’t expect that feeling to go away when I leave.”  
Frigga shook her head,  
“I don’t expect it to either… Do you expect Loki to die when you leave?”  
“He said his crimes were punishable by death.” Sophia shrugged, trying to not become tense.  
“As they are, but… You are not the only one who cares for him.” Frigga put a hand on Sophia’s arm. Sophia looked up at Frigga, trying to understand what Frigga was trying to tell her. Slowly, she began to smile.  
“Loki learned everything he knew from you, huh?”  
Frigga grinned,  
“No. Not everything. But a good deal.”  
Sophia laughed, and Frigga let her hand drop.  
“So. I can only assume you have a plan?” Sophia asked. Frigga tilted her head back, pretending to consider the matter,  
“I suppose you could call it that, yes.”  
Sophia laughed again.  
“Was he always full of mischief?” she asked suddenly. Frigga laughed,  
“Not always mischief. But he was always incredibly clever. When I taught him my magic, at first he was skeptical. He had been letting Thor and Odin’s talk of ‘honor’ and all that get to him, and he wondered if using magic in fighting was considered cheating. I convinced him otherwise.”  
Sophia nodded.  
“Yeah. I get it. And then what? Did he begin to use magic for other purposes?”  
“Slowly at first. He’d give his brother a scare every once in a while. I remember when they were eight, Thor came running to me, blood on his hands. He was crying. Through his sobs, I gathered that Loki had disguised himself as a snake, and when Thor went to pick it up-“ she stopped the story at Sophia’s gasp.  
“He sees a snake, and the first thing he thinks to do is pick it UP?!” She squeaked. Frigga laughed,  
“Thor was not as wise as he is now. But, thankfully, this was no snake. When Thor picked it up, Loki turned back into himself, and then stabbed him.”  
Sophia snorted,  
“So the whole ‘‘hwa! It’s me!’ stab stab’ thing isn’t a new development, then, huh?”  
By that point, Sophia was lying in the Soul Forge again. Frigga smirked in a way that reminded Sophia of Loki,  
“You know of Loki’s tendency to stab Thor with a small knife?”  
“Oh, he does it all the time on earth.” Sophia chortled, “Ya know, you remind me of Loki in a lot of ways.”  
“What high praise.” Loki said, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. Sohpia grinned,  
“Hello there, lover.”  
Loki chuckled, coming closer to her.  
“We’re not there just yet, dear one.” he brushed a thumb across her cheek and she blushed, averting his eyes. At her reaction, he drew his hand away.  
“Sorry…” She said sheepishly, “The name just kind of slipped out. I know we’re not there yet, and I don’t think we’ll ever…” she trailed off, “Nevermind. How much longer should I stay in Asgard?” she turned to the healer standing next to her.  
“If you wanted to, you could leave today.” she responded.  
“What if I don’t want to leave today?” Sophia asked slowly. The healer looked at Frigga, who smiled gently and nodded. The healer considered for a moment.  
“I suggest you leave in the morning. It would be beneficial for you to get one more night of uninterrupted sleep with Loki.” She shot a warning look at Loki, “Do not keep her up.”  
Loki grinned,  
“And when have I ever gone against your wishes?”  
“I could tell you stories.” The healer said just to Sophia, who laughed.  
“What sort of stories?” she asked, sitting up. Loki smiled fondly as the healer recounted many times Loki had stabbed Thor, the many times Loki and Thor had raced horses and someone had fallen, more still of sparring gone wrong. Sophia seemed worried at every one, but when everything turned out alright, she laughed with delight. He would tell stories to her for all of time if only to see that bright smile  
“Love, the stories could go on and on, but if we don’t leave soon, you’ll be due to Midgard in a moment.” Loki offered Sophia his arm. She gave him a sarcastic smirk, but slid off the table and took it.  
“Thank you for the stories.” She said to the healer.  
“Any time.” She answered, “Come back if you’re having trouble dealing with this one.”  
“I will.” Sophia laughed and followed Loki out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticing a theme of stories?


	12. Sleipnir

They were in the stables that morning, after they had food. Sophia was in the stall with Loki, who was untacking his horse after they had been riding. She was stroking the horse’s glossy coat and talking to him absent mindedly about things she noticed about his horse.  
“Of course your horse would be jet black. But his stripe is pure white. He’s just really pretty. Got a smooth gait, too. Laura would love to ride this one.”  
“I’m sure.” Loki said, leaving the stall, carrying his saddle. Sophia left the stall, too, locking the gate behind her. Loki’s horse tossed his head sassily and went back to his hay. Sophia laughed at the scene, comparing steed to master.  
It was then that she saw him: A dark grey horse with a broad neck and thick mane. He was in a large stall at the end of the row. Everything about him was huge; so much so, that she knew it was a stallion. Something about the horse drew her nearer. The beast was gentle, with kind dark eyes. She reached out to stroke him, and he stepped towards her, smelling her hand. She laughed gently. This horse was straight out of a fairytale. And indeed it was. She recognized Sleipnir when she looked down and saw a third stocky leg in between the two that most horses were limited to. She gave a soft gasp of wonder. She didn’t realize Loki was behind her until he spoke.  
“Sleipnir is my father’s horse. Do you like him?” he asked softly.  
“Loki, he’s beautiful…” She reached and patted the beast’s strong neck. The horse nickered, seemingly flattered. Sophia laughed again. She grinned, remembering the stories that surrounded this horse.  
“You know…” she sing-songed at him as they left the stables, going to neither of them knew where.  
“There are stories on earth that link you and that horse.”  
Loki looked at the ground, thinking. He shook his head,  
“I read nothing as such.”  
Sophia’s jaw dropped. She breathed,  
“You didn’t?”  
Loki shook his head. She grinned,  
“Then I have the honor of telling you a story, lord of words.”  
Loki grinned,  
“We shall see if it meets my standards. Begin.”  
“Well, I don’t think you’re gonna like it. I just think it’s funny. Well. It is said that once upon a time, you saw a beautiful stallion.” Sophia turned to look at Loki’s expression. It displayed confusion only as of now; she couldn’t wait until it changed to that look of repugnance.  
“And so, you shapeshifted into a beautiful mare.” She flipped her hair, and side-eyed Loki, pretending to be that mare. He was so confused. One eyebrow was arched, and his mouth twisted with the effort of trying to figure his motives. He had no idea how outrageous and perverted the ancient humans saw him.  
“Ancient humans thought you had the capacity to actually change form, not just your appearance.” She explained,  
“Anyway, you changed into a mare, and had a baby with the stallion.”  
Loki stopped walking at that. His face… his face was absolutely priceless. Both eyebrows shot up, and his eyes were wide with shock. Sophia tried desperately to not laugh, and continue the story nonchalantly.  
“You, being a god, brought forth a healthy colt with six legs. Despite being you, you cared for the foal, and raised him until he was ready to be on his own. Once this was so, you changed back into your god self, and gave the colt as a gift to your father.” She folded her hands in front of her, surveying her good work. She laughed and laughed, and laughed at his expression. He seemed confused, and horrified, and repulsed. She doubled over in laughter. She laughed until her side hurt. She fell to the ground laughing.  
Loki’s repulsed expression faded into pleased and fascinated confusion. He watched as Sophia slowly fell to the floor, face red from laughing. He watched as people looked at them, and hurried away at his icy stare. He could listen to her laugh for hours. Eventually, he helped her up. Her chortling turned to out of breath gasping.  
“Ok, ok. I’m good…” But then she snorted and descended into giggles again. Loki smiled gently, shook his head and picked her up, carrying her to the beach. It was warmer that day, and they lay next to each other for a few minutes, just laughing. They would be silent, then one of them would smile, and they would laugh again.  
“Ok, ok but seriously, how did you not know about that story? I mean, you did tell me, “That was one time” when I mentioned how humans thought you were genderfluid.” Sophia said, sitting up. Loki propped himself up on his elbows as he spoke,  
“I did read of my other children, Hela, Fenris, and the serpent. Apparently I mothered more than one.”  
“Hm.” Sophia nodded and lay back down. Loki didn’t. He stayed up, looking on her as she thought. After a time, she spoke.  
“I wonder how ancient humans came up with these stories.”  
Loki shook his head in agreement.  
“I don’t know. Well, perhaps I do know.”  
Sophia sat up, eyes sparkling with curiosity. She put her hands in her lap and leaned forward, awaiting another one of Loki’s stories. Loki chuckled briefly.  
“As you know, Thor and I went on several quests. On one of these quests, I discovered a hurt colt with six legs. He was a pitch black at the time, and I took compassion on the creature. I took him home and healed him. I raised him, the humans got that much correct.”  
“When did you give him to Odin?” she asked.  
“I didn’t. Sleipnir chose Odin.” He answered. Sophia cocked her head slightly in confusion. Loki elaborated,  
“Sleipnir would let me near him, let me lead him, let me touch him, let me feed him, but no one else. Not even Thor or Frigga, or any of our friends. Odin simply didn’t try to come near the beast. By this time, Sleipnir had grown into the huge stallion his is now, and his coat had lightened a bit. As close a bond Sleipnir and I had, he would not let me on his back. I tried several times, and that is partially why I went to the healers so often, as you were told this morning. One day, Frigga convinced Odin to try to tame the beast. He did not tame Sleipnir, he conquered him.”  
Sophia’s eyes filled with fear, but Loki soon alleviated it.  
“Oh, dear, of course he didn’t hurt the beast, but he would not be disobeyed. He was patient, but would not let Sleipnir get away with anything he knew he was not supposed to do. Sleipnir came to respect and love Odin, as Odin has come to love and respect Sleipnir. He rode Sleipnir into many battles and the two were good companions. Ever since then, Sleipnir has been changed. He is now gentle and sweet, lets anyone touch and lead him, but still only Odin may ride him.”  
Sophia laughed gently,  
“You know? I think that was the story that influenced so many other horse stories.”  
“You enjoy tales of horses?”  
“Well, I read them a lot as a kid. I may have been homeless, but I was literate. I guess I’ve just been reading as long as I can remember. I loved The Black Stallion, and Black Beauty. I dreamed of one day having my own horse. And Barton made that dream come true.”  
“You have a horse?” Loki asked, interested.  
“Yeah. Well, kind of. He’s a palomino quarter horse named Domino. He’s good for the Bartons since he’s so good with kids. But Barton picked him up at an auction one day. The guy’s just got such a huge heart for lost things. He’s kind of the Avenger’s recruitment manager. Anyway, he bought the horse, but couldn’t train him. He fed him, kept him in his farm, made sure he was loved and well cared for. But when I came along…”  
“You tamed him.” loki finished, beaming. Sohpia blushed,  
“We connected. We both had broken by people, but SHIELD saved us. Now Barton uses him for farming sometimes, the kids ride him, and I ride whenever I go to stay there. He’s good company for Misty, too. She’s the old, gray, Arabian mare that came with the place, when the Bartons bought it. Of course Clint couldn’t get rid of her.”  
They fell into comfortable silence. Sophia drew patterns in the sand, and Loki watched her.  
“I can’t stop thinking about last night…” she said so softly that Loki almost didn’t hear her. He took the hand that was now still in the sand, halfway through a wave. He waited.  
“I guess I’m just becoming more and more aware that I love you. I love you in a way that’s just… more. But I know it can’t be…”  
Loki still didn’t talk. She looked shyly into his eyes.  
“I can’t stop myself from loving you too, you know. If I could, I would, and I wouldn’t at the same time. I mean, you’re going to die, I can’t expect so much of you, that’s not fair to you and it’s not fair to me.”  
“Shh.” Loki said, pulling her into his lap.  
“It’s just… This morning, Frigga told me that she had a plan, and that I wasn’t the only one who loved you. I just… I shouldn’t expect so much. I wish I could hope…”  
Loki sighed. He tilted her head to his and kissed her to silence. This time, she didn’t kiss back. He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were sorrowful.  
“Promise me you won’t die.”  
Loki shook his head, and though every fiber of his being wanted to give her the lie, he mouthed,  
‘I can’t.’  
And then hoarsely whispered,  
“I can’t.”  
“Then lie to me.” she said with a level voice.  
“You are asking me to hurt you…”  
“I thought you liked tricks.”  
“It’s not a trick.” He said harshly, “It is a knife through your heart disguised with the illusion that I am holding you, when in reality I am killing you.”  
She didn’t respond to his outburst except to lay her head on his chest again.  
“I guess you’re right.” she muttered. Loki sighed and hugged her tightly. He wished desperately that he could promise her that beautiful lie, and put every ounce of wishing and longing into his limbs as he held her to him. He felt her grip his arm with her hand and squeeze. She understood.  
“Now tricks…” he said after a while, quickly changing the mood. He grinned, “Tricks I do like.”  
She looked up at him, seemingly annoyed,  
“Tricks?” She asked.  
“Yes. You know, mischief. They would include, oh…” he shrugged and gestured to nothing, “This.”  
He pushed her over suddenly and grinned when she screamed, ‘hey!’ in the middle of her laughs.  
“Dang, you’ve got killer mood swings!” she giggled, “It’s contagious!”  
He lowered himself until all of his weight was on top of her, keeping her gaze. He slowly smiled threateningly. It was the smile reserved for mischief.  
Her eyes widened, but then she grinned and closed her eyes, laughing silently. She wrapped her arms around him, grabbing his shoulder to keep him steady. He was going to kiss her, when thunder suddenly cracked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what it seemed, I promise.


	13. Desperate

Frigga had sent Thor to collect Loki and Sophia for lunch, but told him to leave them alone if they desired it. Thor was absolutely shocked when he saw his brother on top of Sophia. So terrified, that thunder sounded, and his fingers began to spark with blue lightning.  
When they realized that they were not alone, Sophia and Loki began to laugh. Loki rolled off of her and lay on the sand roaring with laughter. Sohpia curled up into a ball and snorted obnoxiously next to him. Thor just stood there, gaping at the two.  
…  
“We’ve told you, Thor, it was NOT what it seemed like.” Sophia explained as the three made their way to the palace. Thor shook his head,  
“Seeing you two and then seeing you like that.” He shuddered, “You would have jumped to conclusions, too, Sophia.”  
She laughed,  
“I’m sure. Still. You could at least pretend to not be traumatized.” She teased. Thor smiled warmly on her, shaking his head.  
“Perhaps not traumatized, but… Still, it was strange and… truthfully? Disgusting. It was a rude awakening that you and my brother probably have gone that far.”  
“No.”  
“Wait what?! No!”  
Loki and Sophia spoke at the same time. Loki simply rolled his eyes and stated that Thor’s suspicion wasn’t true. Sophia became pale, and then blushed deeply, her voice increasing in pitch with her embarrassment. Thor looked at them curiously. Loki sighed,  
“I do care for her, brother. But she is too innocent for me to taint.”  
Thor looked from Sophia, to Loki, then back to Sophia.  
“The being I met down on Midgard…” he began, “Was assertive, yet timid. She was accepting, yet firm. She was everything you needed. She still is all those things. Yet… I sense a change in her.” He looked to Loki, “I see the way she looks at you, the way she touches you…” he shook head, “I think you already have. She has changed you, too.”  
All fell silent as they entered the palace.  
…  
Lunch was very quiet. Few would admit it, but the time until Sophia’s departure hung like a clock ticking in the back of their minds, like a door closing slowly. They all knew that after she left, everything would change. When she was here, they were held in the eye of a storm that they kept stable for her sake. They knew that after she left, the storm would continue to rage. Thor would finish the battle for peace among the realms, Loki would possibly be executed, and Odin and Frigga would have to somehow work out how to deal with the loss of another child, terminated because of their fear of the first.  
But Sophia was a much more immediate situation. Loki, especially, felt desperate for her, and yet fearful to show his devotion to her. It was in his hiding his emotions that he showed his emotions. Sophia saw this.  
Loki, in his desperation, kept her all to himself the rest of the day, and no one blamed him, especially not Sophia herself. They wandered aimlessly around the palace, sometimes talking, sometimes not, sometimes holding hands, and sometimes being more intimate, much more intimate. Loki would resist, but Sophia would hear nothing of refrain.  
“Why?” he asked as she stood on her tip toes, trying to reach his height. He was too crestfallen to notice her flirtatious behavior. She fell back on her heels to answer his question.  
“Because I’m gonna miss you too. I want to get as much of you as I can.” She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest for a moment, before looking up at him. Loki sighed and brought his arms up around the girl. He put a hand on her neck and pulled her to his lips.  
“It isn’t helping you.” he said after pulling away. She hesitated, pain briefly crossing her eyes.  
“I know.” was all she said as she let her head fall onto his chest again. They were still for a few minutes. Then, feeling and hearing the clock ticking like a bomb in his mind, he led them back to their room. He sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. She curled up against him. He held her tightly for a few more minutes, feeling her fragile body in his arms, listening to her breathing, feeling her heartbeat, feeling her warmth.  
Sophia looked up at him. She crossed her arms, looked back down and sighed. She spoke after a minute,  
“I feel like I’m being torn apart.” Her voice was barely a croak.  
“Sophia, your allegiance lies with your family, I understand that.”   
“Can you?” She asked, “Can you understand how strained I am? How I feel like my heart’s being torn in two pieces? I love my family desperately, but I feel like you’re my best friend. I love you, too.”  
“I love you.” Loki said, kissing the top of her head, “And I’m doing what I can to help you. I think that the best thing for me to do is to deliver you to your family like I promised.” He kissed her cheek, and she turned to him.  
“That is what everyone is telling me.” he continued, “I cannot promise you my life because I’m not sure it’s mine to promise.”  
She smiled ruefully, her eyes sparkling with sadness. She raised her hand to his neck. He reached up and took her hand.  
“I know.” She breathed. Loki sighed and pulled her head to his chest.  
“How I wish you were mine to call my own. And I only have one more night with you.”  
“Then let’s make the most of it.” she said gently. Loki started,  
“I would not have taken you for a …”  
“That was worded wrong! Don’t take- no-” She blushed, “It’s way WAY too soon for, ah, anything even REMOTELY like that…”  
“Purely out of curiosity, when would not be too soon?” Loki asked.  
“Um, our wedding night?” she said slowly. Loki laughed gently,  
“How could I expect anything less than that?” he asked rhetorically.  
“What do you mean?” She asked, leaning back into his arm. Loki laughed again,  
“You are purity itself. I don’t know how I expected anything less than complete and utter fidelity. Why? Why and how do you keep such tight codes?”  
Sophia chortled,  
“They aren’t so tight. I mean, I’m in a secret relationship with you, aren’t I? Tony would ground me indefinitely if he had the power to, and if he knew what I was doing.”  
“Hm.” He nodded. He smiled,  
“I remember when we were on earth, we were talking about…” he chuckled, “Midgardian women’s preferences in men.”  
Sophia blushed,  
“I remember that. I think you succeeded in making that one of the most awkward conversations of my life.”  
Loki shrugged,  
“I quite enjoyed our little talks. That one was when you turned such a deep shade of red.”  
She blushed deeper. Loki chuckled,  
“Don’t be embarrassed, darling, I was trying to get you to blush.”  
“You what?!” She squeaked, grinning.  
“It was quite attractive.” He teased, egging her on.  
“Stop.” She pushed him gently and turned away so he wouldn’t see her smile.  
“So I guess you know the real answer to your question now.”  
“What?” he asked. She laughed,  
“You essentially asked me what I preferred in men. I told you that I was more attracted to the heart, and that was true at the time. I loved your funny and sassy personality. I had a lot of fun with you and felt like an equal, not a child. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. I still think the heart is most important. But now, I’m pretty sure I’ll be more partial to tall guys with long, curly, black hair, green eyes, and…” she turned around and smirked. She leaned forward and kissed his nose.  
“And big noses.” She finished. Loki smirked.  
“High praise. Do you mind if I return it?”  
“You know I never expect return when I compliment you, right?” she smiled sweetly.  
He gave her a confused smile,  
“I am Loki, of Asgard, burdened with glorious purpose, with a faithless father, with a loyal mother, with a fearless brother, and now with a pure and faithful girl who has the only claim on my heart. God of mischief and Lord of words.” He leaned in and smirked, “I will not be outdone when it comes to praise, my love.”  
She smiled tiredly,  
“No, I suppose you won’t.”  
He nodded,  
“Now you see. My dear, my lovely, my star, my princess, my iron maiden, I love you desperately and dearly. I love you in a way I have never loved anything before, and I doubt I will ever love anyone or anything like I love you ever again. The way only I see the mischief that dances in your eyes when you smirk at me makes wish to steal you away and take over the nine realms together. If we wished, I know we could. Yet your purity and gentleness stirs and tugs on my heart in ways not even I could imagine. You melted the heart even I began to doubt I had. You helped me realize that being worthy, being needed, does not necessarily come in the form of the throne, of the birthright I was never given. Some days your kindness directs my heart closer to you, to your purity; but some days your electric eyes awaken the dark desires of my heart, desires even I know to be… wrong.” He shook his head, his steady stream of words running thin,  
“My dear if it were anyone but you I would be something else. A monster disguised fair, a wolf in sheep’s clothing, ready to devour you. But you say you love me. And I can’t help but protect you to the best of my ability, even when it is from myself.” He finished by kissing her. She was looking at him curiously,  
“I instill desire in you?” she asked. Loki’s expression changed, it became hazy and almost tired looking. He drew her closer to him and buried his face in her hair, in her neck. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper, spoken in a hot rush of air that blew past her ear and made her shudder,  
“Even now.” he said.  
“Loki…” she tried to speak calmly and seem in control, but she blushed when her voice came out as barely a whimper. Loki chuckled and pulled her closer to him.  
“Especially now.” he breathed and kissed the outer shell of her ear. She sighed and leaned into him. She tightened her arms around him, desperately clinging to him.  
“How am I going to get along without this?” she asked, nearing the verge of tears, “Without you?”  
“Shh.” Loki kissed her shoulder, “You only have to think of me darling. I will be there. I will always be waiting in your mind and in your heart. I will be there in your dreams to hold you and comfort you. You give me too much credit, my dear. You had a life before me, you will have a life after me.”  
“But the life I had with you was so much better than before. You’re my equal, my partner in crime, my friend.”  
“You are strong.” He murmured, “and you are not alone.”  
“I…” she began to protest, but he cut her off, any words she was going to speak were lost in his mouth. When he pulled away, he put a finger to her lips and gave a small, teasing smile.  
“No more talking.” He whispered gently and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very awkward but necessary conversation, I assure you.


	14. Parting

The next day, Sophia wore the clothes she had worn the day she came to Asgard. She had brought nothing else except Loki. He walked her to the Bifrost and wordlessly passed Heimdal. They had met several of Loki’s friends and family on the way there.  
Thor was the first to seek her out. He came up, smiled warmly and put a hand on her shoulder before speaking,  
“Sophia, daughter of Midgard, this is where our paths part for now. I trust that I will see you again.”  
“Oh, Thor.” She laughed and hugged him, saying, “I’m gonna miss you, dramatic as you are. I trust I’ll see you again, too.”  
Thor let go and nodded to Loki, who, despite himself, was smiling on the scene. Thor turned to Sophia for a final time,  
“You have impacted my brother in ways I can’t understand. But he seems to be the better for it. So, thank you.”  
Sophia could only smile at that. Thor gently patted her shoulder, and moved on. Loki looked after him, but moved closer to Sophia and put an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head as they watched the god of thunder saunter off.  
The second to see Sophia off was Frigga. She came up and didn’t hesitating in giving her one of those hugs that only mothers can pull off, the ones that make you feel protected and loved.   
“Farewell, Sophia.” She let go of the girl and took one of her hands in both of hers, “We all will miss you deeply here, whatever this diva has put into your head,” she gestured to Loki, who rolled his eyes, “you are loved here. We will all feel your absence.”  
“I’ll miss you all, too.” Sophia smiled warmly and hugged her again. This one was much longer. Sophia felt strange; there was some sense of foreboding, like she wouldn’t see Frigga again. She dismissed it hurriedly, though, and pulled away to let mother and son talk.  
“Loki…” Frigga began. Loki turned to her, waiting. She smiled and shook her head,  
“Take care of her.”  
Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, nodding instead, and leading Sophia to the Bifrost once again.  
Sif saw Sophia last. She came up and gave her a light punch on the arm.  
“I hope I’ll see you again.” Sif said amiably, “Knowing this one,” she looked to Loki, who rolled his eyes yet again, “I probably will. Still. Know that I will miss you.”  
“Thanks, Sif. I’ll miss you too.” Sophia responded. Hugs were exchanged, and Sophia and Loki finished their journey.  
Sophia clung to Loki shakily as she waited for the Bifrost to activate. Once they were in it, though, it was crazy fun, and thrilling. They were moving at the speed of light, or just under it, and it felt like she was listening to a piece of music that had reached its climax. She couldn’t help laughing. Then she looked up at Loki. He was focused, looking down towards earth, keeping them inside the beam of light. He noticed she was looking at him, and smirked at her briefly. When they landed, it wasn’t at all the crash that she was expecting. It was forceful, but she kept her feet, much to her surprise.  
“Wow…” she breathed, looking at the burn mark that surrounded them, “We’ve gotta do that again sometime…” she laughed as the thrill of the Bifrost wore off. Loki sighed and smiled regretfully.  
“And I’m sure you will, my dear.” He kissed the top of her head, and Sophia remembered just how sad a moment this was. She turned towards him and hesitantly raised her eyes to his. They were still that intoxicating deep green that, only as of late, made her stomach turn somersaults. She swallowed and took his hands. Deep desire pulled on her heart, but she couldn’t figure out how to word it. She wanted him to be a constant part of her life, as regular as Tony, and Natasha. But he was leaving to die.  
“I guess it’s too much to ask you to not die, huh?”  
He smiled and nodded. She chuckled and let her head fall on his chest. She ran her hands up his arms until they were resting on his shoulders. His hands were on her hips, his breath in her hair, his heart so close to hers. She tried to not cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stretched the moments for as long as she could. She focused on his heartbeat, his breathing.  
“Sophia.” Loki pulled away and held her neck. His skin was slightly cooler than hers, and he was easily warmed by her. He tilted her head up slightly so that she was looking into his eyes again.  
“I…” he winced and looked at the ground for a moment, “I’m so sorry. It’s over.”  
“Yeah.” She breathed. “It’s over. Will we ever get it back?”  
Loki shook his head,  
“I don’t know. I wouldn’t hold your breath, though.”  
Her eyes fell.  
“Sophia.” He said again. She looked back at him. He held her face in his hands and she covered his hands with her own.  
“Never doubt that I loved you. That I love you. Still. And forever.”  
She nodded, trying to keep from crying,  
“I love you too.” She whispered, “I always will.”  
The time bomb was ticking loudly. It was pounding in Loki’s ears. Even as he took one last moment to admire the fire in her eyes, the gentle glow of her hair, the warmth of her skin, the beauty that radiated from every part of her, his own pulse was the consistent metronome, keeping time of how long they had. It slowly ticked away the moments even when they kissed, even when Loki noticed Tony Stark flying towards them. It ticked as he stepped backwards and he peered into her eyes; they were filled with sadness and sparkled with tears. It ticked as his heart broke for her. It ticked as the Bifrost took him back to Asgard. When he arrived, he saw five soldiers armed with chains waiting for him.  
The bomb went off.


	15. Trial

Thor nodded, and they all approached him. At first, Loki didn’t have the will to fight back, but bitterness crept back into his heart as they chained him. He was reminded of the injustice he was given as a child, and then as a prince, and then as a king. He grinned as he was cuffed. He met Thor’s gaze and laughed. Thor’s expression was unchanging as Loki was led away. He made the death march down the rainbow bridge. He entered the palace. He approached Odin’s throne and noticed Frigga off to the side, looking nervous. And he didn’t care. He was going to die. Shouldn’t she be nervous? After all, what mother would consent to the execution, the murder of her son? Then again, was she really his mother? What mother would lie to her son about what he was?  
“Loki.” She spoke as he came before Odin.  
“Hello, mother.” He cut her off and grinned, “Have I made you proud?” he asked mockingly. Frigga ignored him.  
“Please, don’t make this worse.”  
Loki hesitated. He wasn’t sure how he could make things worse. He was going to die.  
“Define worse.” He said.  
“Enough.” Odin interrupted, “I will speak to the prisoner alone.”  
I will speak to the prisoner, the one I am going to kill. Murder. The one I saved from certain death. The one I raised as my own son. The one I am going to kill.  
Frigga abruptly left, not looking behind her. Loki looked up at Odin. He took a few steps forward and made the sound of metal on metal echo throughout the hall in a mock salute to ‘his king.’ As soon as the echoes faded he doubled over and laughed, looking behind him to see if any of the guards thought it was funny. They didn’t. Typical.  
“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.” Loki held out his hands, half gesturing to his cuffs, and chains, and more cuffs, and more chains. Were they really this scared of him? He was flattered.  
“Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you are there is war, ruin, and death.” Odin answered.  
“I went down to earth to rule the people as a benevolent god. Just like you.” The last three words Loki uttered in sarcasm.  
“We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do.” Odin corrected. Loki shrugged,  
“Give or take 5000 years.” He smiled sweetly.  
“All this because Loki desires a throne.” Odin shook his head, disappointed.  
“It is my birthright.” Loki sneered.  
“Your birthright!” Odin bellowed, “Was to die! as a child. Cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me.”  
Loki hesitated for a moment. So Odin regretted even picking Loki up. He wished that he died. No more than a stolen relic locked away. No, less than that to Odin.  
“If I’m for the axe then for mercy’s sake…” Loki snapped, “Just…” Sophia briefly crossed his mind, but bitterness and anger overcame her memory, “Swing it. It’s not that I don’t love our talks, it’s just…” he shook his head and looked up at Odin again, “I don’t love them.”  
Odin shook his head,  
“Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon.”  
Hope died in Loki as soon as it was raised. His mother did love him. Even if Odin didn’t, even if Thor didn’t, Frigga did, Sophia did…  
And he would never see either of them again. The guards began to lead him away, but he spoke over his shoulder to Odin.  
“And what of Thor?” as he realized the question sounded loving and caring, he quickly added, “You’ll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?”  
“Thor must strive to undo the damage you’ve done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes. He will be king.”  
“But that wasn’t my fault, was it, father?” He snarled, making the name an insult. He turned back to Odin and the guards hesitated,  
“No, that wasn’t me. When I was king, I meant to ‘bring order to the nine realms’ just as you charge Thor with now. Thor, even, before he was banished desired to bring ruin to the jotuns; I had to prove that I wasn’t one of them! How was I to know that I wasn’t one of those monsters who should also fear Thor!?” He cried. Odin stood,  
“And at Thor’s reckless behavior he was banished! Stripped of his powers! I cannot do the same to you for you would not survive.”  
“You make Thor go and undo the damage that YOU did, Odin.” Loki sneered, “You believed the lie that there could be peace under peace treaties, and under the “middle party” as it were.” For a moment, he cast an illusion over himself, so he looked like his true heritage, “And as soon as you saw the lie, you send Thor to clean up the mess, and me to the dungeon to take the blame for you foolishness.”  
Odin shook his head solemnly  
“A wise king does not seek out war.” He said.  
“But must always be ready for it.” Loki spat back as the doors were slammed in his face. In a blur of rage and panic, Loki was taken to the dungeon once again.  
And then he was alone. Completely and eternally alone. Left only with his thoughts and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Artistic License


	16. An ending

Sophia stood there in shock for a few moments. Loki was gone. And she would never see him again. She heard Tony land behind her. She heard him call her name. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around. There was disbelief and relief in his eyes. She saw the dark circles under his eyes and the craziness of his hair and realized that her vision had been correct. Tony turned around and sent the suit away.  
“Are you ok?” he asked, turning around again. She nodded,  
“Yeah.” she whispered, “Yeah, I think so.”  
Tony sighed in relief and took her in his arms. She tiredly and sadly hugged him back.  
“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Tony said after a minute.  
“Yeah, me too.” She laughed dryly, “Tony, are you ok?”  
“Am now.” he responded, “We thought you were dead! Then Jarvis said that you had been spotted here with Loki.”  
Sophia smiled,  
“It’s good to be back, dad.”  
“Sophia!” Natasha ran up to the two and ripped Sophia from Tony’s grasp, pulling her into her own arms.  
“Oh thank goodness you’re ok!”  
“Hey, mom.”  
The rest of the Avengers slowly came to the scene. Wanda came and had her share of hugging and crying. Vision seemed glad that she was ok. Rhodey was elated, and couldn’t stop smiling. Sam was relieved. Banner quietly welcomed Sophia back, and Sophia insisted on hugging him. Barton ran up and immediately scooped Sophia up in a bear hug that made her laugh. Cap came up and put a hand on Sophia’s shoulder, telling her how relieved he was that she was ok.  
Later that day, when she was alone in her room, she felt the pain again, the intense longing for Loki’s presence. She figured that the pain probably wouldn’t go away, only become tolerated. As long as she was with her family, she figured she would be ok.

Sophia didn’t tell anyone that she and Loki had fallen in love, but her family caught on anyway. They remained separate for a long time, perhaps forever. Only time will tell. You see, one can fall truly and deeply in love, and things can still not be what you thought they would be. Then again, things have a way of working out eventually, if you’re patient enough. Life throws curve balls at you. And if you broke the number one rule of guarding the villain…  
Well then. Perhaps the story isn’t over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Loki’s activity in Dark World and Ragnarok don’t really affect this story, just in the fact that maybe, possibly, one of his motives for going back to Thor during Ragnarok with Korg and the revolution to save Asgard, even though he was confident that Asgard was lost, was that he maybe thought he could get to Sophia.  
> Then again, maybe his warning to Thor that Jane will die too soon was his own experience with loving mortals, that their life is brief, but beautiful. Maybe the reason he protected Jane by literally making himself a human shield and pushing her away from the black hole bomb before saving himself, is because he remembers Sophia. Maybe the little pat on the back he gives Thor in Ragnarok when he learns Thor and Jane broke up is out of experience. Anyway, the point is that Loki carried the memory of Sophia with him wherever he went, but who knows how that memory has been warped and changed in comparison to the original. After all, we don’t know how long he was kept in semi-solitary confinement, and two years is a long time to pretend to be someone you’re not.  
> To be continued…  
> Maybe…  
> If I do continue this, it’s gonna be a while. Like, years. I don’t know how Sophia really fits into Infinity war, and I don’t know how she’ll react to everything that happens. You know what I’m talking about if you’ve seen the movie. And, well… SPOILERS CONTINUE WITH CAUTION (I would like to see the second, to see how everything works out before I make a role for Sophia) That being said, I have an idea of what I would like to write, and I’ll begin to play around with ideas, but I won’t post anything that isn’t finished.   
> -insaneinlv out!


End file.
